Manchester et Liverpool
by Cloe Lockless
Summary: Quelques mois après la fin de la guerre, Harry disparaît. Ginny part à sa recherche, en vain. Jusqu'au jour où elle tombe sur Draco Malfoy, en plein Manchester moldu.
1. Manchester

**Genre :** Amitié/Romance/Deuils/Refoulements/Devenir adulte

 **Relations (≠ pairings)** : Ginny/Draco (construction d'amitié), Ginny/Harry (douleur amoureuse), Harry/Draco (relation frustrée). En gros, si vous aimez l'un de ces trois pairings, cette fic peut vous plaire et vous pouvez l'interpréter comme vous voulez, mais si vous ne supportez pas soit Ginny soit le drarry,... ben soit vous me/leur laissez une chance, soit tant pis et à une prochaine :(

 **Avertissement :** Sexualité trouble, roman d'apprentissage, pas de bashing

 **Note :** Ç'aurait été chouette de re-poster cette fic de décembre à mai, pour que le temps réel corresponde à l'histoire, mais la météo aujourd'hui dans ma nouvelle région d'adoption est suffisamment froide pour me donner envie de poster. "Re-poster" car elle est déjà en intégralité sur manyfics ; je suis en phase de re-correction des chapitres pour poster ici. J'ai toujours voulu lire une fic inspirée des chansons de Marie Laforêt, et comme on n'est jamais aussi bien servi que par soi-même... Chaque chapitre aura pour titre une chanson de Marie Laforêt (tant qu'on restera sur le regard de Ginny), à écouter ou non, à votre guise, mais je les recommande toutes :) On passera à Björk et Kavinsky en se rapprochant du dénouement.

Elenne a relu ce chapitre. Les suivants seront relus par mes petits yeux surmenés.

 **Disclaimer :** Merci Rowling pour les tomes 1 à 7, maintenant on va écarter un peu l'épilogue du reste…

 **Chapitre 1 / Titre :** Marie Laforêt – Manchester  & Liverpool

* * *

 _Bonne lecture ! Et votre avis compte beaucoup !_

* * *

 **Manchester & Liverpool**

—

1

Il ne pleuvait pas ce soir là. Ginny longeait les vitrines éclairées d'une rue moldue de Manchester, marchant un peu plus lentement que la plupart des passants, qui la doublaient, passages de voix incohérentes au milieu du bruit des voitures. Parfois ils parlaient tous seuls, une main sur l'oreille, comme à un destinataire qui les entendait mal – _au téléphone_ lui avait dit Hermione. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau, le regard balayant la foule sur son chemin, elle songea qu'elle commençait un peu à s'habituer à ce monde.

Les premiers temps, il y avait eu Hermione pour expliquer, et Ron pour poser les questions idiotes ; à présent elle était seule et parvenait à se fondre dans la masse, même si certaines choses – la mode moldue entre autres – la laissaient pensive.

Elle n'était pas d'humeur à rêvasser, bien qu'un peu fatiguée. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle avait transplané à Manchester, dans le quartier sorcier, et depuis quelques heures elle arpentait l'immense agglomération moldue.

Ron, Hermione et elle avaient d'abord cherché dans les petits villages où la famille de Harry avait vécu, remonté plusieurs générations Potter, puis du côté Evans, même cherché là où avait habité Rogue, écarté d'emblée Londres pour ensuite parcourir les quartiers sorciers et moldus de petites villes de Grande-Bretagne auxquelles Harry aurait pu penser, puis les grandes villes… Ils avaient pensé qu'il aurait cherché à voir Teddy à un moment ou un autre, mais cela faisait bientôt un an qu'il avait disparu : elle était, à sa connaissance, la dernière personne à l'avoir vu, et ses « recherches » à présent ressemblaient plutôt à du tourisme méthodique, avec seulement de vagues espoirs de tomber sur lui par hasard.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et faillit percuter un homme qui n'avait pas regardé non plus. Elle s'excusa en se retournant et parcourut des yeux tout le trottoir au loin avant de reprendre son chemin. Il y avait du vent, et ses cheveux se prenaient dans son visage. Elle aurait dû les attacher.

Elle atteignit un carrefour où le feu piéton était rouge. Elle en profita pour regarder une fois de plus autour d'elle : aucun visage familier, sinon des sosies lointains de gens de Poudlard. Elle en faisait la liste ; elle s'était dit que lorsqu'elle aurait reconstitué une équipe de Quidditch complète, toutes maisons confondues, alors elle rentrerait chez elle pour de bon. Sur le trottoir d'en face, justement, s'engageant sur un passage perpendiculaire au sien, il y avait un Draco Malfoy.

Un Draco Malfoy beaucoup trop ressemblant.

Il semblait savoir où il allait, les mains dans les poches d'une veste moldue comme les autres, portant un sac à bandoulière d'une marque moldue qu'elle avait vue partout ; il avait simplement les cheveux moins maniaquement soignés que le Malfoy de Poudlard et l'air un peu moins suffisant… ? Une femme impatiente profita d'un ralentissement du flux de voitures à sa gauche pour traverser avant le vert, et elle lui emboîta le pas.

Malfoy-moldu était devant, sur le trottoir parallèle au sien. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux. Il prit deux fois des rues perpendiculaires qui faillirent le lui faire perdre de vue, mais il n'avait apparemment pas conscience d'être suivi. La filature dura plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles elle crut rejouer les Attrapeuses, entourée de gradins identiques en forme de murs sombres et de boutiques. Ils ne quittaient pas les grandes rues commerçantes. L'avenue déboucha bientôt sur une grande place où il ralentit le pas ; de la musique provenait du centre. Il regarda dans la direction du son avant de se décider à aller voir de plus près.

À mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, la musique devenait plus distincte : c'était un groupe de jeunes, probablement une classe de musique, ou un groupe encore amateur. Potentiel-Malfoy alla s'asseoir sur une barrière pour les regarder ; Ginny se dissimula de l'autre côté de la foule.

Elle se prit à maudire l'hiver qui ne lui permettait pas de voir s'il portait la Marque sur le bras, ou quelque chose pour la cacher : c'était décembre, un début de décembre plutôt dégoûtant, sans neige, mais avec un vent traître, parfois très froid, qui poussait tout le monde à s'enfouir dans les écharpes. Il était habillé comme tout le monde.

À peine installé sur sa barrière, il avait sorti un étui de sa poche et s'était allumé une cigarette, qu'il fumait tranquillement en parcourant les instruments et les musiciens du regard. Cela troubla Ginny. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle s'imaginait le Serpentard. Elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu à Poudlard, c'est vrai, et ne l'avait plus revu du tout depuis la guerre, mais elle l'avait suffisamment croisé dans sa vie pour le reconnaître ; mais un Malfoy parfaitement à l'aise au milieu d'une foule de moldus, Malfoy portant du prêt-à-porter moldu, Malfoy fumant l'air de rien devant un groupe de musiciens, au milieu d'étudiants et de familles moyennes ou de passants curieux… Cela ne collait pas. Elle n'arrivait même pas à déchiffrer son expression – elle était sans doute trop loin. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir s'il avait ces yeux gris métallique impossibles chez les non-sorciers. Mais il fallait que ce soit lui.

Alors qu'elle le fixait, il s'aperçut que sa cigarette s'était éteinte. Il tenta de la rallumer, sans succès : le briquet semblait ne plus vouloir marcher. Il pesta. Puis il courba un peu le dos, comme pour protéger ses gestes du vent, et Ginny le vit faire remonter quelque chose de sa manche et en un petit éclat orange la cigarette était de nouveau allumée ; c'était discret, mais elle aurait pu jurer qu'il s'était servi d'une baguette. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, cette fois pour s'assurer qu'on n'avait rien remarqué, et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Ce fut comme une brusque remontée d'amertume, un rappel plus vif encore que les cicatrices de Bill : rappel soudain de la mort de Fred, du dépérissement de George, de tout ce qui n'existait plus depuis la guerre. On n'avait plus entendu parler des Malfoy depuis les procès et la mort de Malfoy père ; c'était quelques mois avant la disparition de Harry. L'amertume était intacte. C'était désagréable. Douloureux même. Pourtant elle eut le sentiment qu'il ne fallait plus le lâcher. Il fallait lui parler. Comprendre ce qui avait changé. – Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Malfoy détourna la tête et termina sa cigarette, le regard fixé sur les musiciens. Puis il descendit de son siège improvisé et s'éloigna. Ginny s'élança à sa poursuite.

« _Malfoy_ , » appela-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Elle fit un geste pour lui attraper le bras, mais il esquiva et accosta quelqu'un pour lui demander du feu. Ginny n'osa pas s'approcher.

Enfin il se retourna et la dévisagea :

« Weaslette. »

Il la parcourut du regard, de la tête aux pieds :

« Tu as l'air d'une étudiante délurée sur la paille.

\- Et toi d'un moldu » répliqua-t-elle.

Il eut l'air de se raidir, et la contempla sans répondre. Ç'aurait été la pire des insultes pour lui autrefois. Mais là son visage s'était vidé de toute expression ; il n'y avait qu'un regard droit qui semblait dire « Oui, je sais. »

« Tu veux un café ? » demanda-t-il soudain, brisant le silence qui commençait à s'installer.

Interloquée, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Malfoy s'impatienta, regardant autour de lui nerveusement.

« Bon, fais comme tu veux. » marmonna-t-il.

Et il s'éloigna.

« Malfoy, attends.

\- Vas-y, dis mon nom plus fort, ça pourrait intéresser des gens.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes…

\- Aurors ? Mangemorts ?

\- Personne ne vient à Manchester, c'est un trou à rats.

\- Sans blague. »

Il poussait la porte d'un « Starbucks » ; Hermione lui avait dit d'éviter ces endroits. Malfoy se dirigea sans hésitation vers le comptoir et Ginny le suivit, mal à l'aise dans le brouhaha ambiant. Il commanda quelque chose comme dans une langue étrangère et comme Ginny restait tétanisée face à la vitrine de gâteaux immondes et le tableau des prix, il lui commanda un café classique et paya rapidement.

Il lui indiqua des fauteuils vides et lui dit d'aller s'asseoir là-bas ; elle obéit mécaniquement. Il la rejoignit moins de deux minutes plus tard et lui tendit son café.

S'ensuivit un long silence. Il était à l'abri au milieu de cette foule : comme ils ne parlaient pas, ils pouvaient entendre absolument tout ce que se disaient les tables voisines, des histoires de boulot, de cours, de cœur qui ne regardaient personne, mais tout était dit fort, à cause du volume général. Il faisait froid dehors, et c'était le plus grand Starbucks du centre. Impossible de parler sorcellerie.

Malfoy finit par prendre la parole :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Qu'est-ce que toi, tu fais là, » répondit-elle lentement.

Il soupira. « Réfléchis. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ailleurs ? »

Elle finit par hocher la tête. « Tu sais, les Aurors, tout le monde s'en fout de toi. »

« Ce n'est pas le problème. » fit-il. « Et toi ? Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ? »

Elle hésita. Et puis après tout :

« Harry » finit-elle par dire. « Je cherche Harry. »

Il avait pâli ; mais il ne montrait rien. C'était pratique, le grand verre de café.

« C'est quoi le problème avec Potter, » demanda-t-il, et sa voix était trop blanche.

Elle sentit une sorte de colère lentement refaire surface en elle. « Il s'est volatilisé depuis des mois. Ça va faire deux ans, même. Aucune trace, aucun message, rien…. J'en viens à souhaiter qu'il soit mort pour ne pas avoir à lui arracher les deux yeux à mains nues si je le retrouve. »

Malfoy eut un rictus bref avant de se passer la main sur le visage pour l'effacer. Il ne la regardait pas.

« Ça te fait rire ?

\- Oui ça me fait rire. »

La conversation s'arrêta là, brusquement. Il finit par la regarder, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne put ajouter quoi que ce soit. Ginny avait à peine touché à son café, Malfoy allait emporter le sien ; il lui dit doucement qu'il vivait ici, que si elle voulait, elle pouvait le trouver là, il lui écrivit des indications sur un bout de papier, puis il sortit, et elle se mit à pleurer.


	2. Tu fais semblant

Merci aux premiers followers ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Un petit signe de plus qu'un "clic" suffit ^^

 **BO 2 :** Marie Laforêt — Tu fais semblant

* * *

 **Manchester & Liverpool**

* * *

2

* * *

Décembre 1998. Ils étaient dans le salon du Terrier, devant la cheminée ; le sapin avait été décoré la veille. Sur le canapé, Ron essayait à voix basse de suggérer à Hermione qu'il en avait assez de réviser, mais elle ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Harry était assis par terre, adossé à la petite table, les jambes étendues face au feu. Allongée sur le tapis, la tête sur ses genoux, Ginny avait reposé sa baguette magique avec laquelle elle traçait des formules lumineuses ; elle avait le regard sur lui à présent.

« Ça te dirait du thé ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça distraitement, sans détacher son regard du feu. Ginny se redressa et, tandis qu'elle se rattachait les cheveux, Harry se leva.

« Laisse, j'y vais. »

Il disparut dans la cuisine. Elle mit de l'ordre dans les bouquins par terre, aidée par un Ron ravi de s'interrompre pour dégager la table, puis elle rejoignit Harry. La bouilloire était sur le feu. Il rassemblait des tasses sur un plateau.

Sur l'horloge, les aiguilles de George et de sa mère ne décollaient pas du Chemin de Traverse, et son père devait rentrer tard. Ils avaient encore quelques heures à passer sans agitation.

Harry était très silencieux depuis ce matin-là. Ginny lui toucha le coude.

« Eh, ça va ? »

Il fit simplement oui de la tête et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la rassurer. Ginny se rapprocha pour l'enlacer à son tour et il la serra contre lui, enfouissant le visage dans ses cheveux. Elle ne dit rien de plus. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par parler.

« Je vais faire un tour au square Grimmaurd. »

« Tu veux que je vienne ?

\- Non. J'ai besoin de faire le vide un moment. Tu peux venir me chercher pour Noël, si je ne reviens pas avant.

\- Tu vas rester dormir là-bas ?

\- Je sais pas… oui, sûrement. Au moins une ou deux nuits. »

Elle le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

« Tu m'envoies un hibou si ça ne va pas, d'accord ? »

Il fit oui de la tête et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu expliqueras à Ron et Hermione ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu les empêcheras de venir me harceler pour savoir pourquoi je suis parti ?

\- Oui….

\- Tu m'excuseras auprès de tes parents ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu m'en veux pas trop ? »

Elle soupira.

« Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Harry monta chercher ses affaires dans leur chambre et elle rangea la tasse qu'il s'était sortie, acheva de préparer le thé en attendant. Il revint l'embrasser une fois, le regard déjà loin. Elle lui dit : « Je viens te chercher si tu restes trop longtemps là-bas. » Il eut un bref sourire.

Puis il partit, et ne donna plus signe de vie pendant deux jours. George et Molly avaient fini par rentrer, et c'était plutôt bien pour George de ne pas voir Harry tout de suite. La veille de Noël, alors que Bill et Fleur ne devaient plus tarder, Ginny quitta le Terrier pour aller voir au square Grimmaurd où il en était. La maison était vide, terriblement silencieuse ; le portrait de la vieille Black était en charpie.

Ginny grimpa dans les étages sans le trouver : le lit où il avait dormi n'était pas fait, le placard à moitié ouvert comme d'habitude et des affaires traînaient. Ne le trouvant pas non plus dans le salon ou la cuisine, elle finit par cesser d'appeler et chercha plutôt Kreatur. Celui-ci était terré dans son coin habituel ; il ne l'accueillit pas avec beaucoup de chaleur.

« Le maître Potter n'est pas là. »

Il lui jeta un regard plein de morgue. Ginny battit en retraite vers le salon, le cœur battant. Elle trouva une tasse vide sur la table, un crayon et du papier froissé.

Elle sursauta lorsque Kreatur se mit à parler derrière elle.

« Le maître a dit de ne pas le chercher et qu'il ne viendrait pas pour Noël.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est tout ce que le maître a dit. De ne pas le chercher, qu'il ne reviendrait pas. »

Puis il retourna dans le couloir.

…

Ginny en avait eu assez de l'auberge dans la partie sorcière de la ville : c'était moins cher que n'importe quel hôtel moldu de Manchester, mais elle ne supportait plus de faire le va et vient entre deux mondes, il fallait qu'elle se décide. Elle avait fini par trouver un YHA qui avait l'air abordable mais avait pris la fuite quand le jeune homme de l'accueil lui avait demandé une pièce d'identité et une durée de séjour qu'il voulait noter dans une grosse boîte grisâtre ; puis elle s'était résignée à tenter un discret sort de confusion et avait troqué la fin de ses économies contre de l'argent moldu. La somme qu'elle en tira correspondait à dix jours d'autonomie, à tout casser, dix jours seulement. En arrivant devant l'auberge, elle fit demi-tour aussitôt et chercha dans ses poches le papier sur lequel Malfoy avait écrit des indications.

C'était l'adresse d'un pub et le nom d'une fille. On lui dit, sur place, qu'elle ne prenait son service qu'à trois heures cet après-midi, c'était de la part de qui ? – rien, je repasserais. Elle partit s'acheter à manger et prit une nuit à l'auberge de jeunesse.

Elle se cloîtra dans la chambre toute la journée, toute la nuit, les voix des autres filles perturbant le silence à des heures plus ou moins avancées, de l'autre côté des rideaux du lit – histoires de brosses à cheveux, de crèmes, d'appareils, bruits d'innombrables bagages retournés avec des « zips » rapides. Ginny finit par s'endormir dans son manteau, le sac à ses pieds.

Au petit-déjeuner, ce ne fut pas difficile de se fondre dans le décor. Il y avait peu d'échanges à part des saluts polis et des questions banales : « comment ça marche, ce truc », « le lait est stocké où ? y'en a plus. » Il y avait même quelques étrangers qui lui demandèrent d'où elle venait, si elle connaissait Manchester, racontèrent leur vie pour pratiquer l'anglais ; elle en profita pour regarder les lignes de bus avec eux sur le plan, écoutant leur planning de week-end d'une oreille et acquiesçant de temps en temps. Ils lui dirent _au revoir Jenny_ l'air radieux.

Elle retourna au pub assez tard dans l'après-midi. Le bus l'avait posée en limite du centre, dans un quartier excentré dont le calme était à la fois soulageant et stressant. Le jour commençait à décliner. Cette fois, il y avait une jeune femme au comptoir, en conversation avec un autre serveur qu'elle n'avait pas vu la veille. Quelques tables étaient occupées, elle s'installa à la plus proche. La serveuse vint prendre sa commande puis lui apporter un demi.

« Excusez-moi, tenta Ginny, je cherche… Beth ? »

La jeune femme la considéra avec attention :

« C'est toi qui me cherchais hier ? On se connaît ? »

Elle avait le regard perçant, les cheveux trop noirs pour être honnêtes ; elle avait l'air plus proche de la trentaine que de leur âge, mais après tout…

« Un ami m'a dit de m'adresser à vous, je ne sais pas s'il vous a prévenu…

\- Qui ? »

Ginny hésita. La serveuse haussa un sourcil.

« Ça a l'air compliqué…

\- Ça l'est un peu. »

Malfoy avait précisé qu'il ne fallait pas dire son nom. Ginny serra le papier dans sa main, ce qui n'échappa à l'œil scrutateur de « Beth ».

« C'est de lui ? Je peux voir ? »

Ginny tendit le papier en cachant la dernière ligne mais la jeune femme tira dessus pour mieux voir.

« C'est Drake, ça. » dit-elle, une lueur soudain intéressée dans le regard.

Ginny acquiesça, le cœur battant.

« Intéressant. C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Ginny.

\- Ginny… » Elle sourit mais n'avait pas l'air d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. « Et vous vous connaissez d'où ?

\- De l'école… On s'est croisé il y a quelques jours par hasard et il m'a dit de venir ici.

\- L'école, c'est-à-dire ?

\- …Un pensionnat en Écosse.

\- Ah oui ? Ah, attends, faut que j'aille m'occuper de la table là-bas. »

Ginny s'enfonça dans sa chaise, priant pour que la table du fond la retienne un peu, que cela lui laisse le temps de réfléchir. Elle avait opté pour le scénario copains de collège en se disant que ce serait le plus facile à développer au cas où, mais il était difficile de savoir jusqu'où s'arrêter. Beth avait l'air de vouloir des infos, moins sur elle que sur Malfoy lui-même en réalité. Elle revint d'un pas rapide.

« Il t'a donné rendez-vous ici ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je n'ai que cette adresse. Il vient souvent ici ?

\- Tout le temps. Il ne devrait pas tarder d'ailleurs, c'est vendredi soir. Tu ne devrais pas te mettre là, c'est plein de courants d'air. Viens par là. Tu veux pas venir au bar, papoter ? »

Ginny hésita, mais se retrouva au bar. Son interlocutrice ne cessait de faire des allers-retours avec la salle principale et parfois les cuisines, ce qui lui laissait le temps de choisir des informations aussi vagues mais convaincantes que possible, sans trace du monde sorcier. Beth s'intéressait beaucoup à l'école, un pensionnat mixte la faisait rêver, et elle fut déçue du peu de ragots que Ginny avait à lui raconter sur « Drake » : c'était un vrai connard à l'époque, mais elle ne le connaissait en fait pas beaucoup, ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe et n'avaient pas les mêmes amis (Merlin…). Il y eut un moment où Ginny avait dû faire involontairement une grimace et la serveuse avait éclaté de rire. En fait Ginny n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle était en train de faire : parler de _Malfoy_ , l'attendre même, alors qu'elle n'avait de lui que des souvenirs qu'elle aurait autant aimé ne pas avoir ; elle le revoyait dans le Hall entouré de son père et sa mère, alors que sa famille à elle entourait le corps de Fred ; un sentiment de revanche coupable lorsque son père avait reçu le baiser du Détraqueur ; et puis elle cherchait Harry… S'apercevant que l'atmosphère n'était pas à la légèreté, Beth cessa de la cuisiner.

« Je connais Drake depuis quelques mois. Il n'était pas très loquace au début, voire un peu agressif. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas poser de questions, mais je suis curieuse.

\- C'est rien… Je suis juste en train de mesurer ce que je sais de lui et comment je le connais. »

Elle regardait fixement sa bière presque terminée. C'était froid. Il ne restait plus qu'une gorgée.

« Tiens, le voilà. » Beth lança un regard en direction de la porte d'entrée, un rictus malicieux jouant sur ses lèvres. Ginny tourna la tête. Malfoy s'était figé, la main sur la porte, et regardait les deux filles au comptoir. Cela ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes et il conserva une expression relativement neutre. Il s'avança tranquillement, ferma brièvement les yeux en sentant venir la question de Beth.

« Bonjour… ? fit-elle d'une voix traînante.

\- Salut Beth.

\- Et Ginny que voici ?

\- J'ai vu. » dit-il en hésitant à s'asseoir au comptoir. « Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes raconté sur moi… ?

\- Du gros dossier, chantonna la serveuse.

\- Pas grand chose, fit Ginny mal à l'aise. Je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps.

Il lui lança un bref regard. Certes, elle avait une demi-pinte vide près de la main.

\- T'inquiète, dit Beth, aucune information compromettante et pas de contradictions flagrantes entre vos deux versions. Elle m'a juste parlé de votre école.

\- Ah oui ? fit-il d'une voix blanche, le regard parcourant les étagères du fond où s'alignaient les alcools d'apéritif.

\- Pas de potins. Si vous avez couché ensemble, elle m'a rien dit.

Malfoy s'étouffa de rire. Ginny fit une grimace :

« Quelle horreur.

\- Oh quand même, s'indigna Beth. Et tu ne te défends pas ?

\- Non, répondit Malfoy très sincèrement. _Quelle horreur_ , c'est bien ça.

La serveuse eut une moue étrange.

\- Bon…, soupira-t-elle, scotch ?

\- Non, juste une bière s'il te plaît. On va aller là-bas. » Il indiqua une table éloignée du comptoir.

Beth haussa les épaules : « Ginny, autre chose ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Deux demis. Allez barrez-vous.

Malfoy prit sa bière et sourit à Beth qui lui fit une grimace suivie d'un clin d'œil. Il secoua la tête. Une fois assis, il vérifia qu'elle ne les espionnait pas.

« Elle sait ? demanda Ginny.

\- Bien sûr que non, elle ne sait pas.

\- Elle t'appelle « Drake ».

\- C'est un surnom pour elle. Ça vient d'un feuilleton moldu dont elle me rebat les oreilles.

Ginny hocha fébrilement la tête. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda-t-il.

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle était venue, c'était tout. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est toi qui m'as donné cette adresse…

Il détourna les yeux. _Touché._

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Je n'aurais pas dû.

Ginny se sentit désespérée.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu fais ici…

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, soupira-t-il. C'est trop compliqué à comprendre ? Je n'ai plus de vie là-bas. Plus rien. Et malgré tout je suis trop attaché à l'Angleterre pour aller me terrer ailleurs…

\- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Harry ?

La question lui avait échappé avant même qu'elle ne se la soit formulée. Malfoy marqua une pause.

\- Non, pas vraiment….

\- Comment ça, « pas vraiment » ?

\- Non, ça n'a pas de rapport.

\- J'y ai repensé depuis l'autre jour. Il a dû intervenir à vos procès en automne. Et il était toujours à cran quand il revenait.

Il l'examina du regard avant de répondre :

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il avait disparu, dit-il. On n'était pas en contact. J'étais déjà parti et je me suis occupé de sauver ma peau d'abord.

\- …

\- Il y en a encore en liberté qui veulent ma peau, poursuivit-il. Enfin surtout celle de ma mère, mais ça revient au même, et ce n'est pas comme si les Aurors avaient le temps ou l'envie de protéger des… gens comme nous.

Ginny garda le silence. Quelque chose dans l'expression de Malfoy lui parut familier : une peur qu'elle avait à peine réussi à exorciser, ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand ils avaient découvert Ron et qu'elle avait dû fuir le château pour se cacher avec sa famille. Certains soirs, elle n'était toujours pas tranquille.

\- Les Carrows ont été arrêtés, dit-elle d'une voix suffisamment basse. Ils n'auraient pas eu l'idée de chercher ici…

\- Non. Ce n'est pas du tout leur monde. Et connaissant ma famille, c'est le dernier endroit où ils penseraient à chercher… J'aurais été plus facile à dénicher au fin fond des Philippines.

Ginny hocha la tête ; son regard glissa furtivement sur le bras de Malfoy, dissimulé dans les manches de ses vêtements. Plus encore que tout à l'heure au bar, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. A l'école, elle avait toujours tout fait pour nier son existence : en deuxième et troisième année, le croiser suffisait à lui rappeler son père et ce qu'il avait fait, à réveiller en elle un mélange de honte, de terreur et de colère qu'elle détestait ressentir ; quand ça avait commencé à s'estomper, elle avait continué à l'éviter, autant qu'elle le pouvait avec tout l'acharnement qu'il mettait à faire chier Harry. Et puis il y avait eu la mort de Dumbledore. Et puis il y avait eu la guerre. Et puis jamais il ne semblait vouloir sortir de la vie de Harry.

\- Je pensais qu'il voulait juste couper les ponts, dit-il. On a essayé de… repartir à zéro, après la guerre. C'était difficile de se contenter d'oublier nos existences respectives – on se doit mutuellement la vie, surtout moi… On s'est revus pour nos procès, une ou deux fois, mais je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui depuis que ma mère a quitté le pays. J'étais censé la rejoindre, mais je suis resté ici.

Ginny resta interdite. Malfoy évitait consciencieusement son regard. Soudain le choix d'exil qu'il avait fait prenait un tout autre sens et semblait confirmer ce qu'elle avait ressenti en tombant sur lui dans le centre-ville : ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, mais ça n'était pas qu'une coïncidence :

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose ?

Il fit non de la tête.

\- On a suffisamment parlé pour que j'aie l'idée de venir jouer les moldus, mais rien de plus. Désolé. »

…

Lorsqu'elle décida de partir, il la regarda un instant comme s'il se demandait où elle allait. Elle avait de quoi payer et se dépêcha de quitter le pub. Une fois dehors, dans la nuit, il n'était plus question de retourner au YHA. Elle avait toutes ses affaires avec elle ; le sac lui faisait un poids contre les jambes. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers la première zone hors de la portée des réverbères qu'elle put trouver. Elle réapparut sur la petite place pavée sur laquelle se concentrait la quasi totalité du quartier sorcier de Manchester. Quelques clients discutaient avec le propriétaire de l'auberge dans la salle principale. Une poignée de poudre de cheminette plus tard, elle remettait les pieds sur le Chemin de Traverse.


	3. Pourquoi ces nuages

**BO 3 :** Marie Laforêt - _Pourquoi ces nuages_

* * *

 **Manchester & Liverpool**

* * *

3

* * *

« On vous verra au réveillon, George et toi ? demanda son père, gentiment, mais l'air prêt à s'entendre dire que non, ils ne viendraient pas.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Ginny. George va fermer la boutique à dix heures. Lee va rester avec les gens de la radio, mais nous on vient.

Arthur Weasley sourit, rassuré, mais il n'en dit rien. Ils avaient l'habitude des difficultés de rassemblement de la tribu, avec les aînés qui, les uns après les autres, se construisaient une vie indépendante ; mais cette année c'était au tour de Ron de partir dans la belle famille, bien qu'ils aient invité les Granger à venir passer le 25 au Terrier, et George mettait de moins en moins les pieds dans la maison familiale. Et Ginny donnait de moins en moins de nouvelles.

Après son second tête à tête avec Malfoy, elle était retournée chez George ; celui-ci lui avait fait une réflexion pour la forme et elle s'était remise à l'aider à tenir la caisse comme elle l'avait fait à une ou deux reprises déjà depuis la fin de sa scolarité. Ç'avait été difficile de faire redémarrer le commerce – non pas que les clients ne venaient plus, mais George avait beaucoup de mal à concevoir les farces et attrapes sans son frère. Lee Jordan avait impulsé l'élan qu'il manquait en déménageant les locaux de sa radio pirate dans les mezzanines de _Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux_ , transformant les lieux en repaire de jeunes et de moins jeunes, fous de musique et de conneries en tous genres. Une sorte de petit autel s'était constitué autour de photos de Fred que des artistes en herbe et des clients de la première heure venaient augmenter de sorts aux lumières psychédéliques, de photos de leurs propres défunts ou de souvenirs de frasques réalisées avec les produits des jumeaux. La boutique était ainsi redevenue, comme sous Voldemort, une espèce d'enclave coupée du temps et du monde sérieux.

Mais il allait falloir retourner au Terrier pour Noël. Même si la communauté qui s'était formée à la boutique aimait se considérer comme une grande famille, ce n'était pas la leur, et ce n'était pas la peine de blesser leurs parents pour des états d'âmes qui finiraient bien par passer.

En entrant dans la cuisine, flanquée de son frère, elle eut l'impression que tout avait changé. Jamais ils n'auraient dû être seuls. Jamais ils n'auraient dû arriver ainsi, côte à côte, et se faire accueillir comme Bill et Fleur par leur mère. Mais elle les regardait avec plus de compassion que sa belle-fille, les serrait plus fort. Ils étaient chez eux. Rien ne changeait finalement.

Elle sourit et le réveillon put se dérouler comme un réveillon normal. On blaguait au sujet de Ron, échangeait des nouvelles de la petite Victoire qu'on allait voir demain, racontait à Charlie les aventures de la boutique, parlait de Fred. Il y avait quelques plats à finir de préparer pour le lendemain, des cadeaux à disposer, des sorts de décoration à finir de mettre en place. Ginny n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir dans sa chambre de toujours.

Au repas du 25, en revanche, si elle eut plaisir à retrouver Hermione et ses deux autres frères, elle se sentit de moins en moins à sa place dans l'animation générale. Ils n'avaient pas invité Andromeda avant la fin d'après-midi, mais voir le bébé Weasley-Delacour agiter ses mains dans les bras de sa mère lui rappela celui qui n'avait plus de lien avec leur famille sans Harry ; voir les parents de son amie et quasi belle sœur en pleine conversation avec son père, ses frères, même Fleur, l'emplissait d'une jalousie affreuse. Certaines choses avaient bénéficié de la guerre.

Elle croisa le regard de George. Celui-ci but sa dernière gorgée et reposa la tasse de thé.

« Il va falloir qu'on y aille, Maman. Merlin sait dans quel état Lee aura laissé la boutique.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu lui non plus ; invite-le à la maison ! »

Elle passa prendre quelques affaires dans la chambre et descendit retrouver George dans le salon. Hermione avait voulu lui dire quelque chose avant qu'elle parte, mais elle avait fait « non » de la tête et promit que ça allait – qu'elles s'écriraient, qu'ils se verraient un de ces quatre.

George l'attendait dans le Chaudron Baveur, son paquet de restes sous le bras. Elle s'épousseta et le suivit jusqu'à la cour intérieure, chargée de son propre baluchon de victuailles. Le mur s'ouvrit ; ils s'acheminèrent vers la boutique en silence.

La jeune sorcière qui tenait la caisse quatre jours sur sept était déjà là. Ginny resta en retrait, finissant par ne plus entendre ce qu'ils disaient :

« George, appela-t-elle lorsqu'il repassa vers elle. Je peux te laisser ? Il faut que j'y aille.

Il l'interrogea un instant du regard, l'air d'avoir abandonné tout espoir à son sujet.

\- Reviens quand tu veux.

Elle alla l'embrasser.

\- Tu m'écris par contre, intima-t-il. Je transmettrai aux parents.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Promis. Je t'envoie l'adresse dès que je peux.

\- Allez barre-toi, tu m'agaces. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et se dépêcha de partir. Moins de deux heures plus tard, elle était dans le quartier du pub où elle avait retrouvé Malfoy, à arpenter les rues de long en large comme un pendule sans oser s'approcher. Elle finit par pousser la porte de l'établissement, le cœur au bord des lèvres : l'ex-Serpentard et son amie moldue discutaient de part et d'autre du bar ; c'était le soir du 25, il y avait peu de clients, mais ils étaient là. Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers une table libre au fond de la salle ; elle eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir et d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains que déjà elle se remettait à pleurer.

…

Quelqu'un s'assit auprès d'elle et se pencha pour lui parler ; une main était près de son bras mais ne la touchait pas.

« Weasley… »

Elle renifla faiblement et ne releva pas la tête tout de suite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle soupira lourdement, attrapant un mouchoir dans une des poches de son manteau, et se redressa, tout en gardant la tête basse. Elle prit le temps de respirer, bien incapable de former des phrases. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire « _il est pas revenu_ », ses sanglots redoublèrent et Malfoy la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Je veux pas retourner là-bas. Je peux pas… » sanglota-t-elle.

Il ne dit rien ; il la laissa bredouiller ses phrases entrecoupées de hoquets, parfois si bas qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Lorsqu'elle parvint à se calmer un peu, il lui répondit :

« Tu peux venir chez moi si tu veux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu peux venir chez moi, répéta-t-il. Ou chez Beth, si je la soudoie… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Un verre à shot lui atterrit sous le nez avec un petit _ploc_ qui la fit sursauter et elle vit le bras disparaître par dessus son épaule.

« Cadeau de la maison, dit Beth. Joyeux Noël. »

Ginny pouffa de rire, enfin gênée de présenter un tel spectacle à des gens qu'elle connaissait à peine. Elle s'essuya les yeux. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsque Malfoy réclama un shot pour lui aussi avec un froncement de sourcil un peu puéril.

« _Merci_ , dit-il avec véhémence. »

Elle sourit.

…

Quand ils quittèrent le pub, il faisait nuit. Le silence et la lumière des réverbères agrandissaient les rues. Elle le suivit docilement en essayant de se repérer, mais ce n'était pas tout près. Ce n'était pas loin, mais ils n'y étaient pas encore. Quand il monta enfin les marches d'un perron, elle regarda autour d'elle pour tenter de mémoriser le nom de la rue et le numéro. Toutes les façades se ressemblaient et la porte que Malfoy déverrouillait n'avait rien de particulier par rapport aux autres. Il poussa la porte et elle le suivit à l'intérieur. Le bâtiment était tout en hauteur et partagé en plusieurs chambres isolées les unes des autres. Il déverrouilla l'une des portes d'un des étages supérieurs et hésita avant d'entrer, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Puis il entra et alla poser son sac sur le lit, l'ouvrant pour y chercher quelque chose.

La pièce était parfaitement impersonnelle. Une chambre de garçon comme les autres – et Merlin savait qu'elle en avait l'habitude avec tous ses frères – mais sans rien d'accroché aux murs, très peu d'objets sinon un Rapeltout sur la commode et un dossier de papiers. Il y avait une salle de bain d'un côté et une fenêtre verticale qui donnait sur un bout de toit et les murs d'en face. Il avait remonté le store et ouvrait la fenêtre pour fumer.

C'est tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire :

« Tu fumes ?

Il exhala et la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, répondit-il simplement. »

« Tu peux poser ton sac, hein.

Elle posa son sac. Le regard de Malfoy s'y attarda une seconde, puis il reprit la parole :

\- Regarde.

Il éleva la main qui tenait sa cigarette et la bougea légèrement de côté : le sac de Ginny traîna lourdement sur la moquette pour aller se ranger sous la petite table.

\- Ça m'aide à faire de la magie sans baguette, commenta-t-il. J'aime bien.

Il ramena la cigarette à ses lèvres. Ginny hocha la tête.

\- Tu peux dormir par terre ici ou sur le canapé du couloir en bas. Comme tu préfères. Je n'ai plus de manoir à te proposer… »

Elle croisa son regard et il haussa les épaules. Elle tourna la tête comme si elle pouvait voir les étages inférieurs de là où elle était.

« Fais comme chez toi. »

…

Elle était en train de s'endormir sur son manuel quand le portrait s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd qui la tira soudain de sa torpeur. Elle se redressa sur le canapé, guettant la silhouette de Harry qui rentrait enfin. Il faillit traverser la salle commune sans la voir, mais se dirigea vers elle dès qu'il l'eut aperçue.

Il s'affala sur le canapé à ses côtés.

« Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Ils sont enfin arrivés à quelque chose pour Malfoy et sa mère. Exil ou résidence surveillée. La clémence même. Je pense qu'ils vont partir.

\- Et le père ?

Harry soupira et demeura un instant silencieux avant de répondre.

\- Les Détraqueurs à terme. Dans une semaine.

Elle réprima un frisson d'horreur et de soulagement un peu malsain. Leurs épaules se touchaient. Elle posa la joue contre sa tête et bientôt il ne resta plus que de l'inquiétude. Harry se tuait avec ces procès.

Draco se retourna sous ses couvertures, incapable de dormir. Un lourd soupir.

« Weaselette. »

Elle cilla et retint sa respiration.

« Tu me fais pitié par terre… »


	4. J'en veux au silence

**BO 4 :** Marie Laforêt — _Le Tengo rabia al silencio_ (reprise de Atahualpa Yupanqui).

* * *

 **Manchester & Liverpool**

* * *

4

* * *

Quand Ginny se réveilla pour de bon, c'était comme si elle n'avait pas dormi. Malfoy était déjà parti. Il faisait jour dehors et elle chercha autour d'elle dans l'espoir de trouver l'heure quelque part. Son sac était trop loin.

Il devait être tard, peut-être même déjà l'après-midi : la chambre paraissait déserte ; à la regarder, elle aurait presque pu oublier qu'on vivait là. Qui vivait là. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas sûr de le savoir.

La veille, elle avait préféré coucher par terre plutôt que de risquer de croiser d'autres occupants de l'immeuble en squattant leur espèce de salon commun. Quitte à faire la clocharde, elle préférait le faire derrière une porte verrouillée plutôt qu'à tous les vents. Elle pouvait se servir de la magie dans la chambre, et après deux sorts de matelassage dont elle avait acquis une certaine maîtrise à force de bourlinguer, le sol et son sac étaient suffisamment confortables pour s'y installer. Et puis elle était près de l'appareil qui chauffait la pièce. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'endormir avant que les sorts ne se dissipent et, à un moment donné de la nuit, Malfoy, qui manifestement ne dormait pas non plus, lui avait intimé d'une voix excédée de ramener sa fraise et sa couverture sur le lit. Il s'était pressé contre le mur et ils avaient dormi côte à côte, elle sur la couette enroulée dans sa couverture, Malfoy lui tournant le dos, lui laissant suffisamment d'espace pour qu'ils ne se touchent pas.

Le lit n'était pas grand, mais assez pour eux deux. Elle l'avait entendu partir, mais n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, et il avait dû l'enjamber pour sortir.

Et maintenant.

Elle se leva et s'habilla, dénichant des affaires propres dans son sac et de quoi prendre une douche. Ne sachant que faire ensuite et n'osant pas sortir de la pièce (ni de l'immeuble) au cas où il aurait bloqué les Alohomora sur sa porte, elle eut envie de fouiller les placards. Elle identifia un paquet de biscuits dont la marque lui était familière et se dit qu'elle s'excuserait plus tard.

Elle s'assit au pied de la fenêtre et entreprit de regarder la pièce. Avec quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, l'envie de mettre son nez dans les affaires de son hôte lui passait. Elle songea distraitement que, finalement, il avait dû laisser le paquet sur le bureau pour elle : il y avait d'autres choses qui traînaient dans la pièce mais rien d'ouvert, rien qui fût laissé autant en évidence. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Qui l'eût cru.

Elle se surprit à se sentir en sécurité ici. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle avait l'impression d'atterrir quelque part. Il n'y avait plus l'atmosphère de passage des chambres d'auberge, ni celle pesante du Terrier, où elle n'arrivait plus à rester. Ici, elle respirait enfin. C'était une table rase, et elle n'était pas seule. Peu importait combien de temps cela allait durer.

Pour la première fois même, elle eut l'impression que la guerre était d'un autre monde. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, ils étaient loin de tout, et plus elle repensait aux événements de la veille, plus elle prenait conscience du temps qui était passé depuis le printemps 1998. Bientôt, elle se remit à penser à Harry et sentit qu'elle pouvait se remettre à pleurer.

Elle retourna se coucher.

…

Malfoy la trouva sur l'escalier de secours, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre qu'elle avait laissée entrouverte :

« Tu n'es pas sortie de la journée ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Si, regarde, je suis dehors.

Il leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire.

Elle arbora une moue renfrognée.

\- J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir re-rentrer.

\- Je t'avais laissé la clé.

\- … Ah.

\- …

\- Et tu aurais fait comment, toi, si j'étais partie ?

\- Ce sont mes sorts, je sais les défaire.

\- Donc j'avais raison de penser que tu avais mis des sorts.

\- … Si tu veux. »

Il sortit sur la passerelle métallique et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les jambes étendues devant lui. La vue n'avait rien de grandiose ; un ou deux étages plus bas, ç'aurait même été un peu étouffant. Mais il régnait sur la cour un silence étrange, fait de rumeurs sourdes et de sirènes étouffées, distantes, qu'il n'y avait pas dans le monde sorcier, un souffle omniprésent qui lui semblait venir des hélices grises sur les toits et les murs, qu'elle comptait depuis tout à l'heure.

« Et tu manges des fois ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai dormi toute la journée, dit-elle.

\- Ah.

\- Mais maintenant j'ai faim.

Il sourit :

\- Depuis le temps que j'hésitais à prendre un animal de compagnie. Tu me tombes du ciel.

Elle lui jeta un petit regard assassin. Mais après tout, elle ne pouvait pas prétendre à beaucoup plus que cela. Elle se rembrunit.

Il roulait des cigarettes sur ses genoux, un rictus satisfait aux lèvres. Ses gestes appliqués lui évoquaient de lointains cours de Potions.

\- Combien de temps est-ce que je peux rester ?

Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

\- Comme tu veux. Tu ne me gênes pas. Pas encore en tout cas.

\- Désolée d'avoir débarqué comme ça… Je ne savais pas où aller.

\- Je serais mal placé pour te faire des reproches.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il croisa son regard et haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu ne me diras rien…, dit Ginny.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

Elle soutint son regard ; puis rouvrit la bouche :

\- On survit ?

Sa question sembla le prendre au dépourvu. Il écarquilla les yeux. Puis il détourna la tête et se mit à rire.

\- Ouais, la preuve…

Il rangea ses cigarettes dans un paquet mal en point et se mit à manipuler le briquet comme s'il hésitait ; ses doigts transis par l'air froid semblaient vibrer.

\- Harry était furieux de ce qu'ils ont fait à ton père.

Il rangea le briquet.

\- Je sais… »

En un mouvement trop rapide pour elle, il s'était redressé et enjambait le montant de la fenêtre pour retourner à l'intérieur. Elle le suivit avant de risquer de le perdre de vue et crut mourir d'inanition. Elle resta coite quand il la prit vivement par le bras pour l'aider à se redresser, une fois à l'intérieur, et lui emboîta docilement le pas jusqu'à la cuisine.

Le second soir, elle passa la nuit par terre.

…

Ils n'avaient aucun cours ensemble. Il avait peut-être assisté au premier cours de Sortilèges – elle se souvenait de l'impression bizarre de ce premier cours, toutes les têtes qui n'auraient pas dû être là et les quelques unes qui n'y étaient pas ; la tension insupportable qui rejetait Malfoy de toutes ses forces…

Oui, il était là en début d'année. Elle l'avait occulté. Il s'était fait oublier. Il n'était pas revenu en cours un jour. On hésitait entre le mettre à Azkaban ou le laisser vivre, on voulait le foutre dehors mais leurs procès avaient duré des mois, des mois, des mois. Ne pas créer de précédent. Ne pas acquitter ce fils de Mangemort-là. Ne pas créer de conflit public avec le héros du monde sorcier. Elle ne savait plus qui de Harry ou elle refusait d'en parler. Ils avaient bien d'autres chats à fouetter que le futur d'un Serpentard à moitié repenti, tout aussi proche de leurs vies soit-il. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry se ruinait la santé à défendre Narcissa Malfoy et par extension toute la famille, même si elle avait menti pour lui et que sans doute ils ne méritaient pas tout ça.

Elle croyait comprendre à présent. Il était très important que Malfoy ne soit pas condamné. Pour que cela s'arrête… Non. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas.

Mais, tandis qu'elle regardait Malfoy lui montrer le fonctionnement des appareils de cuisine, l'absurdité reprenait du sens. Ce n'était plus le monde tel qu'ils l'avaient connu.

Une dynamique de fantômes s'installa : ils évoluaient dans le même espace, se croisant souvent, sortant parfois en même temps errer dans les rues de la banlieue ou du centre ; rien ne les attaquait. Elle élut rapidement domicile secondaire dans la cuisine plutôt que la chambre. Ç'avait été un ballet étrange d'observer les gestes habitués mais néanmoins réticents de Malfoy près des objets moldus : il savait faire des pâtes, il savait réchauffer des plats sans magie, même s'il affichait toujours un froncement de sourcils mécontent. Il ne se servait en fait que très peu de la magie. Dans la chambre, ils s'éclairaient d'un _lumos_ qu'elle lançait le plus souvent elle-même, mais c'était comme s'il n'en avait pas besoin.

Ils finirent par trouver ridicule qu'elle dorme par terre et il fallut agrandir magiquement le lit sans faire sauter les plombs de tout l'immeuble. Ça passait. Elle apprit qu'il avait crevé de faim pendant un temps, que c'était un ami de Beth qui lui avait filé son bail, qu'il avait rencontré Beth dans le bus :

\- Dans le bus ?

\- Oui. Elle a un faible pour les petits blonds à l'air brisé. Je cite.

Ginny le regarda d'un œil rond se retenant maladroitement de pouffer. Il lui jeta un regard lui intimant de se passer de commentaires.

\- Vous avez couché ensemble ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Non.

Elle finit par savoir où il disparaissait pendant la journée, mais ça ne l'aida pas beaucoup et ne lui donna pas non plus envie de chercher à travailler ici ; au lieu de cela, elle se mit à passer du temps au pub où Draco se rendait tout le temps et potassait des livres de cuisine que Beth lui trouvait, même si elle n'essayait aucune des recettes et s'en tenait à ce qu'elle savait déjà faire. Faire semblant de s'intéresser aux images lui suffisait amplement.

Quant à Draco, elle le soupçonnait de s'accrocher à sa présence : montrer qu'il pouvait se permettre d'entretenir quelqu'un. Une espèce de fierté enfouie – nostalgie des privilèges ? Ils n'en parlaient jamais. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. De toute façon, ils ne voulaient plus y penser.

…

Le bruit étouffé de la douche emplissait la chambre, se mêlant aux rais de lumière pâle qui filtraient entre les lames des stores. Un biscuit pas très bon à la main, Ginny arpentait la pièce, ouvrant par vague curiosité les tiroirs de la commode. Lorsqu'elle trouva au fond de l'un d'eux une baguette de sorcier, elle fronça les sourcils. La baguette dont Draco se servait était posée sur la commode, plus claire et familière que l'autre ; elle la souleva et la fit tourner entre ses doigts, se rendant soudain compte de ce qu'elle devait avoir dans les mains. Elle revoyait Harry s'en servir, cet été-là, après la guerre, avant qu'il n'aille s'en acheter une autre au cours de l'automne ; il ne s'était jamais servi de la nouvelle, ou en tout cas elle n'y avait pas fait attention, et plus elle regardait le fin morceau de bois, plus elle était persuadée qu'il l'avait encore à Noël.

Le bruit d'eau cessa. Elle reposa la baguette et s'adossa à la commode.

Quand Draco sortit de la salle de bain, il lui lança un regard interrogateur ; elle récupéra la baguette pour la pointer vers lui, calmement.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu l'as ? demanda-t-elle.

Il tendit la main pour la lui reprendre.

\- Depuis Noël de l'année dernière. Il me l'a envoyée par hibou.

Ginny serra les dents machinalement.

\- C'était la mienne, tu sais, rappela-t-il.

\- Je sais.

Comment l'oublier.

\- Tu as eu droit à un mot ? finit-elle par demander.

Draco la regarda un instant avant de faire « non » de la tête :

\- Il ne sait pas écrire. »

 **—**


	5. Mes bouquets d'asphodèles

**BO 5 :** Marie Laforêt — Mes bouquets d'asphodèles

* * *

 **Manchester & Liverpool**

* * *

5

* * *

Ginny et Draco regardaient fixement dans des directions opposées, chacun un sac sous le bras :

« J'ai du mal à croire que je vais faire ça avec toi.

\- J'ai encore du mal à croire que je fais ça, tout court. »

Les machines du lavomatic avaient l'air hostile, mais Draco avait dit que ce serait moins _chiant_ que de monopoliser l'évier de la salle de bain en permanence. Il inspira profondément et se dirigea vers une gueule de métal vide. Ginny lui emboîta le pas et se mit à examiner la machine d'à côté. Il suffisait de suivre les instructions, ça ne devait pas être bien compliqué. Elle n'avait pas assez de linge pour rentabiliser un si gros tambour mais plutôt crever que de faire lessive commune.

Elle dénicha des pièces moldues qui lui restaient dans la poche de son manteau. Voyant qu'elle avait toutes les peines du monde à trouver ce qu'il fallait, Draco s'empara de plusieurs petites pièces dans sa main pour lui en donner d'autres et lui dit laconiquement qu'il fallait les mettre à tel endroit, faire ci et ça. Elle détesta chaque seconde du dosage de lessive et un coup d'œil dans la direction de son camarade sorcier suffit pour lui assurer qu'il était tout aussi mortifié.

Enfin ils purent s'éloigner un peu des machines diaboliques et faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas dans l'endroit le plus incongru du monde. Ils s'assirent sur un banc qui longeait le mur et ne pipèrent mot pendant quelques minutes. Le bourdonnement lourd était étrangement apaisant ; rien de plus efficace pour se sentir à cent lieues de la magie, s'empêcher de penser.

Elle entendit Draco l'appeler.

« Hmm ?

\- Ne le prends pas mal, commença-t-il, mais d'où est-ce que tu sors cet argent ?

Ginny fronça un instant les sourcils puis détourna la tête ; puis elle rosit.

\- Quoi ? demanda Draco alors qu'elle marmonnait dans sa barbe.

\- J'ai vendu l'Ordre de Merlin de Harry.

L'ex-Serpentard écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu as… Non…

\- J'étais furieuse, et je voulais lui faire payer pour mes… tribulations. De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il y tenait. Et tu n'imagines pas le fric que les gens seraient prêts à débourser pour avoir une paire de ses chaussettes.

\- Si, répondit Draco qui s'étouffait de rire, j'imagine très bien.

\- Ç'aurait été un peu trop glauque de vendre ses fringues aux enchères. Je voulais quelque chose de symbolique. Qui marque le coup.

\- Et donc le titre honorifique le plus prestigieux du ministère. De Potter. Alors là… non, bravo. Je suis fan.

\- En fait, je l'ai posé chez un prêteur sur gages avec d'autres choses que j'ai piquées chez lui. Si j'avais vraiment voulu me faire des sous j'aurais vendu ses cheveux. Enfin…

\- Non non, n'en dis pas plus, l'interrompit Draco. Je savoure la déchéance de l'Ordre de Merlin. Payer une machine à laver, c'est excellent.

Ginny sourit. Ça avait vraiment l'air de l'amuser. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait rire autant – si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait rire tout court. Elle détourna la tête et contempla les machines, retournant dans sa tête ce qu'il venait de dire : _le_ souvenir officiel de la guerre dans une lessive. Oui, ce n'était pas mal...

\- Mais plus sérieusement, reprit Draco… tu comptes rester longtemps comme ça ?

Il montrait la pièce d'un vague geste de la main.

\- Je ne veux pas te mettre dehors, mais tu as l'air encore moins à ta place ici que moi.

 _Ce qui n'est pas peu dire…_ Ils échangèrent un regard.

\- Je peux retourner travailler avec mon frère si je veux, répondit-elle lentement. C'est ce que j'ai fait plusieurs fois, pour l'aider…

Puis en désespoir de cause :

\- En fait, reprit-elle, c'est pour ça que je lui en veux autant à Harry – ou que je m'en veux autant, je sais pas… Quand on est parti à sa recherche après les Aspics avec Ron et Hermione, j'ai raté les sélections de Montrose…

Draco plissa les yeux :

\- Montrose…

\- Oui…. Il y a aussi les Harpies qui m'avaient repérée pendant les matchs de septième année, mais je ne suis pas allée aux sélections non plus.

Il ne dit rien, et elle n'était jamais totalement à l'aise avec ce regard …

\- Je savais que je n'allais pas bien jouer. Je n'avais pas touché un balai de tout l'été et j'étais trop… j'étais en colère. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour ne pas y penser, mais aider George à la boutique ne m'occupait pas assez, je n'arrêtais pas de partir.

\- Weaselette…

\- Quoi…

\- Tu as été repérée par deux grandes équipes de Quidditch et tu es en train de me dire que tu as passé ton temps à courir après rien du tout.

\- Ce n'était pas rien du tout.

\- _Si._

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

\- Et je me mords les doigts parce que, oui, ça n'arrive qu'une fois dans la vie ce genre d'occasions, que les carrières sont courtes, que si on n'est pas dans le système tôt, on n'a aucune chance d'y arriver…

\- Tu retombes dans mon estime, dit-il en se redressant sur sa chaise, l'air écoeuré. Vraiment bas.

\- Vas-y, enfonce-moi…

\- Non, dit-il. Tu vas aller au club de Manchester les supplier de te prendre, ou alors tu vas carrément à Holyhead ou Montrose, je sais pas ! Couche avec qui tu veux, mais…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes…

\- Je t'interdis de remettre les pieds chez moi si tu ne bouges pas ton cul pour te faire engager dans n'importe quelle équipe et rappeler aux sélectionneurs ton existence.

Elle le regarda d'un œil rond.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne plaisante pas. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ? N'importe qui se damnerait pour avoir ta chance. C'est le rêve de tous les gosses ! Et avec… Comment tu as pu…

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? s'emporta-t-elle. J'ai tellement pensé ma vie en fonction de Harry que je n'ai pas réussi à accepter ce que je voulais sans qu'il soit là. C'est pathétique. Je sais. Mais c'est comme ça. Je bousille ma vie pour lui, parce que c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

Draco se tut tout d'un coup et la regarda, comme s'il était trop effaré pour prononcer des mots.

Puis il détourna la tête. Elle fit de même. Après quelques secondes de silence, son visage lui brûlait de nouveau mais elle n'allait pas pleurer. Ça suffisait.

Et elle se mordit la lèvre, maudissant son idéalisme, son absolutisme ou je n'sais quoi, se maudissant d'avoir fait remonter ça et de l'avoir confié à Draco – enfin, peut-être que la claque de sa part était nécessaire, après celles de ses frères qu'elle n'avait pas voulu entendre… Elle se détestait comme ça.

\- J'y vais dès qu'on a fini, dit-elle doucement.

\- Ouais. »

Elle chercha de l'aide de son côté, mais il regardait déjà ailleurs d'un air distant. C'était trop lui demander.

…

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, il ne s'était pas déridé et la tension se faisait plus pressante. Même s'il lui adressait encore la parole, son ton aussi vide qu'un regard d'Occlumancien était plus efficace que le mutisme. Elle même ne s'entendait plus répondre. A peine les affaires déposées, elle repartit, dévalant les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, et dépassa à pied plusieurs arrêts de bus, déconcentrée par l'afflux d'adrénaline qui bourdonnait dans sa tête, avant de songer qu'elle ferait mieux de transplaner.

Le quartier sorcier lui parut à la fois trop connu et bizarre, comme si elle remettait les pieds dans un monde qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu voir : elle eut un léger sursaut en entendant un client à la terrasse de l'unique café commander une bièraubeurre et un pichet de jus de citrouille. Elle se reprit et poursuivit son chemin. Cela faisait juste trop longtemps.

A la poste, elle trouva une lettre de George qui lui demandait de confirmer qu'elle était toujours là. Elle retourna le parchemin et y griffonna quelques mots qu'elle renvoya, puis cassa sa dernière noise pour écrire à Mme Bibine. Elle se renseigna sur le club de Manchester. Comme elle le savait, il n'y avait aucune équipe d'importance nationale. Il y avait une équipe qui se défendait à l'échelle de l'Angleterre, dans les tournois amateurs / semi professionnels, mais la faible population sorcière du secteur et le manque de fonds l'empêchaient de décoller ; il manquait toujours des joueurs.

Elle n'avait pas de quoi payer la licence, mais si elle en parlait à George ou à Bill, peut-être qu'ils lui prêteraient ce qu'il fallait. On lui laissa néanmoins regarder l'entraînement, et voir le Souaffle passer de main en main lui fit retrouver un peu de détermination. Elle s'arracha aux stands près d'une heure et demie plus tard et regagna la zone de transplanage pour réapparaître dans le quartier sorcier. Il allait falloir qu'elle revienne le lendemain, voir si on lui répondait. Les hiboux n'étaient pas si rapides.

Au pub, Draco l'accueillit d'un sourire sincère et lui paya un verre pour la féliciter (« Tu m'entretiens de toute façon. — Oui, mais là au moins c'est pas pour rien. ») ; Beth se plaignit du match de polo qu'un habitué avait voulu qu'ils mettent à la télévision – le fouillis de tiges et de pattes des chevaux contrastait trop avec l'immobilité de la salle et en devenait hypnotique. C'était un soir de semaine peu fréquenté. Draco dit qu'il trouvait ça bizarre, qu'il n'y comprenait pas grand chose, que ce serait mieux si la balle volait, s'ils pouvaient sauter ( _Il esquisse un geste_ « — Tu veux du badminton, quoi… » dit Beth) ; Ginny plissa les yeux devant la succession de plans qui défilaient sur l'écran. Ça lui donna vite mal à la tête. Elle croisa un haussement de sourcils de Draco qui sembla dire « c'est à ça que tu échappes, fuis ».

« Il y a pire, dit-il.

\- Oh, je sais pas », dit Beth. « Si, remarque… »

Le lendemain, une réponse de Bibine l'attendait à la poste du quartier sorcier. Elle réécrivit à George.

Le surlendemain, le club accepta qu'elle vienne participer à l'entraînement, pourvu qu'elle régularise sa situation sous quinze jours.

« Et ils m'ont demandé si ça m'intéresserait d'entraîner l'équipe enfants, dit-elle à Draco à une table un peu à l'écart.

\- Comme ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Toute seule ?

\- Non, pour avoir une deuxième personne.

\- Mais ils te l'ont demandé après t'avoir vu jouer une heure, dit-il.

\- Oui. »

Elle eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas trop sourire.

Encore deux jours plus tard, après une visite médicale arrangée avec le médicomage du club et encore un autre hibou de Bibine qui lui fit battre le cœur et se fustiger intérieurement pour tout le temps qu'elle avait perdu, Draco lui annonça qu'ils allaient sortir.

…

« Mais on sort déjà toutes les semaines.

\- Oui, mais là, on va ailleurs et c'est une soirée… particulière.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Le patron de Beth est un supporter de Manchester City, expliqua-t-il avant de prendre un chemin inhabituel dans le quartier, – un club – qui est passée en troisième division pour la première fois de son histoire l'année dernière, si j'ai bien compris. Il ne veut plus entendre parler de foot—oui, tu verras, c'est pas compliqué comme sport. Donc on va dans un autre bar voir un match de _la_ grande équipe de Manchester, Manchester United, qui apparemment a gagné toutes les compétitions nationales et internationales la saison dernière et reste en tête de classement cette année. Il y a des matchs de ligue 1 toutes les semaines en ce moment, mais là c'est contre une équipe française…

Ginny aurait eu deux remarques à faire : 1) il avait l'air de drôlement bien s'y connaître malgré son air peu intéressé… 2) le « foot »… Dean lui en avait parlé, mais il préférait quand même le Quidditch.

\- C'est du genre de Puddlemere ?

\- Oui, je pense.

Elle acquiesça.

\- Donc, il ne se passe pas grand chose, poursuivit-il : ils courent après un ballon et tapent dedans avec le pied pour marquer des buts, mais il ne faudra pas faire ce genre de commentaires une fois là-bas…

\- … sinon on se fait massacrer, termina-t-elle.

\- Normalement, on ne s'ennuie pas.

Il y avait bien plus de monde dans la rue que dans celle de l'autre pub. C'était du niveau des meilleurs soirs là-bas. Ils durent jouer des coudes pour ne serait-ce que passer la porte et atteindre le comptoir. Draco laissa Ginny dans un espace de foule et se faufila dans les derniers mètres pour en ressortir avec deux bières écossaises.

Ce qu'il fallait voir était sur un écran volumineux, de l'autre côté de la pièce par rapport au bar ; le son que l'objet produisait couvrait à peine les commentaires et les conversations et Ginny avait l'impression de se retrouver avec la tribu Weasley élargie en plein débat idéologique, sauf que les noms de villes qu'elle entendait ne correspondaient que rarement à celles des grands clubs sorciers. Défaite contre Newcastle ridicule mais l'important était la victoire contre Leeds United, normalement Bordeaux ne poserait pas de problème, match peu intéressant en perspective, on avait pris des places pour le match contre Fiorentina parce qu'il fallait prendre sa revanche mais vu l'écart de buts… Elle s'efforça de glaner des informations dans le débit un peu frustré, faussement blasé de son voisin direct, tout en se familiarisant avec celles qu'elle distinguait en toutes lettres sur l'écran. Puis elle fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que les équipes étaient toutes deux exclusivement masculines. Elle n'osa pas poser la question. C'était peut-être normal chez les moldus…

Le son de l'appareil fut augmenté mais le volume de la salle suivit par vagues. Le voisin lourd, qui devait bien faire de deux têtes de plus qu'elle, la prit par l'épaule pour l'éduquer pour son premier match – elle était d'où ? il n'entendit sûrement pas et s'en fichait, du moment qu'elle allait chanter avec eux et son copain aussi, qui avait intérêt à lui avoir expliqué – puis le coup d'envoi fut lancé.

Ils se laissèrent contaminer par l'animation du début ; Ginny savoura sa bière en observant les mouvements des joueurs et les occasions de but. Au bout d'un moment, cependant, (outre l'absence de filles que l'ambiance un peu plus mixte du bar compensait) quelque chose la chagrinait :

\- Mais ils ne marquent jamais ? demanda Ginny à l'oreille de Draco qui se penchait pour mieux l'entendre.

\- Pas beaucoup, répondit-il en élevant déjà sa deuxième bière devant son visage pour cacher sa réponse. Mais l'important c'est que ce soit « cadré ».

Ginny le regarda de travers et finit par comprendre qu'il trouvait ça tout aussi effarant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

\- On jure, on chante et on boit.

 _Santé_ , fit-il en levant le verre avant de le descendre d'un trait. Ginny n'eut pas le temps de répondre, une nouvelle « occasion » se présenta et leurs gestes furent emportés dans le courant humain. C'était comme dans un stade de Quidditch. Moins excitant, mais l'alcool aidant ils se fondirent parfaitement dans la masse. A la quarante-et-unième minute, enfin un but. Aucun mal à pousser des cris de joie avec les autres. A la mi-temps, ils fauchèrent des tabourets au bar et campèrent sur ces positions. Le match allait bientôt reprendre lorsque Beth et son copain arrivèrent :

\- Ils sont _tarés_ là-bas. Vous avez bien fait de venir ici.

\- Tarés ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Oh, comme d'habitude ! Quand c'est de la ligue 1, bon… Je veux bien qu'on ait ses convictions de jeunesse. Mais de là à encourager des bouffeurs de grenouilles alors qu'on a un titre à défendre ! C'était _in-sup-portable…_

Cela arracha à Ginny un rire gai. Beth porta la pinte à ses lèvres, les yeux déjà rivés sur l'écran. La partie reprit. Avec le couple que formaient Beth et son copain tout près d'eux, avec celui qu'ils avaient fini par baptiser le Scrout à portée de vue, avec Draco à ses côtés dont les yeux brillaient dans la pénombre clignotante, qui ne ressemblait plus à rien de l'image qu'elle en avait autrefois, mais qui savait, avait traversé les mêmes galères, avec enfin la perspective d'un Souaffle entre ses mains dans les jours à venir, elle se sentait plus libre qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des mois, des années, des années. C'était passé. Ça passait enfin. Ils se tenaient par les épaules pour entonner un hymne de supporters et ne se détachèrent pas. Lorsqu'un deuxième but extraordinaire fut marqué, ils s'époumonèrent ensemble, levant bras et bières, avant d'échanger des regards rayonnants puis de retourner suivre les joueurs qui piétinaient ou trottinaient à l'écran.

Puis Draco se pencha à son oreille ; il restait bien dix minutes de jeu. La salle tournait à vide. Elle écarta ses cheveux.

\- Hein… ?

\- Tu veux rester pour la troisième mi-temps ? Après le match ?

Elle considéra la bouteille raisonnable mais quasi vide qu'elle avait à la main et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire.

\- Euh, pas spécialement, répondit-elle sans s'entendre, haussant les épaules.

\- On s'en va dans cinq minutes alors…

Elle acquiesça. Beth les embrassa, les traita de lâches, et ils eurent toutes les peines du monde à se frayer un chemin dans la foule de supporters passablement intoxiqués qui ne voyaient pas qu'ils voulaient sortir.

Ginny tituba dans la nuit gelée et se retourna vers la porte. Le silence et le froid étaient assourdissants dans la rue alors que le bar pulsait encore ; une brume blanche s'éleva autour de son souffle et elle se sentit violemment claquer des dents tandis que Draco s'extirpait de la foule avec un juron de surprise, fermait son manteau, enfilant son bonnet, ses gants. C'était juste le choc des températures.

« En Écosse, c'est pire ! » dit-elle un peu trop fort et l'air avala sa voix. Il prit la main qu'elle lui tendait et gloussa avec elle, remettant son bras autour de ses épaules pour se diriger vers l'appartement, leur rue, à pas pressés, et dans la chaleur sûre, enfin, de la cage d'escalier, ils ne se lâchèrent pas.

C'était sûr qu'il allait neiger.

* * *

…

* * *

 _« Si je devais me cacher quelque part, j'irais à Liverpool._

 _\- Liverpool… ?_

 _\- Ou Manchester, ou Chelsea… Du moment qu'il y a du monde et du foot pour s'occuper._

 _\- Du quoi ?_

 _\- C'est un sport moldu. Ça ne te plairait pas du tout._

 _\- ...Si tu le dis. »_


	6. Derrière chez nous

**Titre de chapitre :** tiré de Marie Laforêt — _V'la l'bon vent (chanson folklorique sur la perte d'innocence)_

 **BO de conception :** Kavinsky — _Nightcall_ puis Desire — _Under your spell_

* * *

 **Note / disclaimer :** Femmequixotic, auteur anglophone sur Livejournal et Archive of Our Own, a écrit LE Drarry que j'aurais voulu écrire pour cette fic, en plus douloureux et trash encore - le jumeau démoniaque de ma fic (dans ma tête du moins). Les citations de début et de fin de chapitre sont tirées de son OS "Fumer tue" ("Cigarettes will kill you"), que j'ai traduit en intégralité et posté sur manyfics. Afin de respecter le règlement de ffnet un minimum, je ne le posterai pas ici, car c'est presque que du sexe, et pas du tout édulcoré (quand il y a du sexe mais dans un scénario long, je poste sur ffnet aussi). Pour celles/ceux qui trouvent qu'il n'y a pas assez de Drarry dans ma fic, je vous recommande très vivement ce one-shot - yen a ! :D

* * *

 **Note 2 :** C'est un chapitre un peu bizarre, que j'ai eu du mal à écrire parce que ce que je voulais raconter était très compliqué et que toute cette fic joue sur les sentiments non exprimés, refoulés, retours de refoulé, souvenirs ressassés, mensonges, etc... **_La deuxième partie de ce chapitre est un rêve/cauchemar de Ginny où tout se mélange._** Le début est un flashback du point de vue de Draco et vous pouvez considérer les épigraphes et l'OS "Fumer Tue" en général comme un rêve/fantasme du Draco de ma fic.

* * *

 **Avertissement, changement de rating :** Contenu 18+ pour les citations de début et de fin (tirées et traduites de la fic de Femmequixotic), 16+ pour le reste.

* * *

 **Manchester & Liverpool**

* * *

 _« "A genoux, mon ange", murmure Potter contre ma bouche et je n'hésite pas une seconde. Le sol de la ruelle est mouillé et irrégulier sous mes genoux, visqueux contre ma peau une odeur fétide de rats et d'urine m'emplit le nez. La main de Potter est sur sa queue et il se branle vite et fort. Je veux le sentir dans ma bouche, je veux le sucer mais, quand j'avance la tête, il m'attrape par l'épaule et me repousse. "Non." »_

* * *

 **6a**

* * *

 _« Il ne s'est rien passé. »_

* * *

Septembre. Fin septembre, bientôt octobre, puis novembre et déjà il se demandait comment il allait faire pour tenir. Rien ne s'arrangeait, et si les choses devaient s'arranger il ne voyait pas du tout dans quelle direction. Il supportait de moins en moins les dortoirs de nuit, et les tensions semblaient ne cesser de s'exacerber dans les couloirs entre les cours. Le soir, après le couvre-feu, cela devenait difficile de trouver des coins qui ne seraient pas passés au crible par les préfets ; ceux-ci semblaient exécuter leurs tâches avec plus de zèle encore qu'avant la guerre, sans doute parce qu'il n'y avait, enfin, vraiment plus rien à craindre – c'était difficile à croire. Mais ils ne repassaient jamais deux fois au même endroit ; il suffisait de les observer, savoir qu'après onze heures ils ne revenaient plus dans l'aile où il y avait la fuite d'eau et les statues pétrifiantes qui, goutte à goutte, s'y sculptaient…

Il s'efforçait de se concentrer sur le décor du parc de l'autre côté de la vitre, de se convaincre de sa tranquillité réelle, quand un léger clapotis le fit sursauter. Il n'y avait rien, mais l'eau d'une des flaques s'était ridée. Il soupira. Il était sûr à présent qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Il leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à sa contemplation de l'extérieur. Quand il tourna de nouveau la tête vers le couloir, Potter repliait sa foutue cape et la rangeait dans sa poche.

Il allait en plus venir lui parler.

« C'est à se demander comment tu as survécu.

\- Oh, ta gueule. »

Draco ne répondit pas.

Potter n'avait pas l'intention de lui parler finalement ; il s'était planté au pied de sa fenêtre et regardait dehors lui aussi, Dieu sait ce qu'il voyait.

Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Déjà il ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose :

« Je voudrais sortir, tu veux venir ? »

Draco le jaugea avec suspicion :

« Sortir où ? »

Il vit Potter sourire :

« Où on peut. »

Il l'avait suivi. Il s'était glissé sous la cape d'invisibilité pour reparcourir les couloirs en sens inverse et franchir le hall d'entrée. Traverser le parc à pas précautionneux jusqu'au Saule, puis la barrière à l'extérieur de la Cabane Hurlante. Puis il avait laissé Potter lui prendre le bras, parce que lui ne pouvait pas faire de magie sans rameuter les Aurors, et ils avaient transplané, d'abord au milieu de nulle part, puis après que Potter avait lâché un juron et dit _attends…_ ils s'étaient retrouvés près d'une petite ville. Où Potter lui avait dit d'enlever sa robe de sorcier :

« Ça va pas, la tête… !

\- Mais non, mais c'est que tu vas trop attirer l'attention.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Dans une ville moldue si je ne me suis pas planté. »

Draco regarda autour de lui. Il y avait bien des choses qui n'avaient pas l'air sorcières. Ne serait-ce que la lumière des lampes et les fils noirs qui en partaient, l'absence d'un certain fourmillement magique qu'il n'avait jamais consciemment perçu avant, mais dont le manque, ici, était flagrant. Il sursauta de nouveau en sentant la magie de Potter métamorphoser sa robe extérieure en quelque chose de plus court et plus épais, l'air appliqué mais peu convaincu de son œuvre. A y regarder de plus près, ça n'avait l'air d'être qu'une illusion.

« Cache l'écusson. »

Sa cravate était déjà dénouée. Il imita Potter et la rangea dans sa poche, puis il lui emboîta le pas, plus par crainte de se retrouver seul ici que par entière confiance. Il agrippa sa baguette d'école, machinalement, avant de la juger inutile. Un autre sursaut quand une lumière vrombissante leur passa à côté.

Potter continuait son chemin sans y prêter attention. Les passants se faisaient relativement plus nombreux à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de rues plus animées, même s'ils n'étaient manifestement pas dans une très grande ville. Il regarda autour de lui, puis traversa la rue en lui faisant signe de le suivre. L'air de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient, ils entrèrent dans un pub.

C'était la même impression que lui faisait la ville dehors : tout était étranger, même si tout, en surface, ressemblait à n'importe quel pub dans n'importe quelle ville sorcière. Potter n'avait pas l'air déboussolé, plutôt indifférent : il balayait la salle du regard avec juste ce qu'il fallait d'attention pour repérer ce qu'il y avait autour, mais l'air concentré sur quelque chose qui échappait à Draco ; or, tel qu'il le connaissait, ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'indéchiffrable. Draco s'assit à une table et regarda le brun sortir d'une poche ce qui était sans doute de la monnaie, un petit fatras de papiers, en se dirigeant vers le comptoir. Le barman lui lança un regard inquisiteur à travers la pièce puis Draco relâcha son souffle – c'était idiot – quand Harry obtint deux verres.

« On doit faire vieux », dit-il en revenant. « Il n'a pas trop insisté pour vérifier nos âges… »

Il posa les bières avant de s'asseoir et le regard de Draco se posa sur le billet et les pièces moldues coincées entre sa main droite et la paroi du verre.

 _D'où est-ce que tu sors ça ?_

Il les rangea dans sa poche. « J'ai pris le plus simple. J'espère que ce sera bon. »

Pour la première fois de la soirée, leurs regards se croisèrent ; la couleur maudite des yeux de Potter occupa tout l'espace.

Draco se concentra sur sa respiration. Il ne savait plus du tout quelle attitude adopter – faire comme si de rien n'était ? Parler ? Boire ? Se laisser porter ? Se dire quoi ?

« _Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »_ lui avait-il demandé quand le balafré s'était porté garant pour sa liberté conditionnelle.

Réponse : _« C'était insupportable. »_

« Tu m'emmènes où tu veux maintenant ?

Il n'y avait aucune raison. Potter sourit autour de son verre, comme s'il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher.

\- C'est toi qui me suis, répondit-il.

\- Tu es insupportable, tu le sais ?

Il contracta la mâchoire, haussa les épaules comme en un geste involontaire. —Lui enlever ses lunettes.

Draco s'intéressa à son verre. Ce n'était rien d'extraordinaire, le goût était faible, mais ça n'allait pas trop mal à sa bouche qui ne pouvait plus rien tolérer. Il jeta un autre bref coup d'œil à Potter puis il ferma les yeux, et Potter disparut ; il n'était plus qu'une vague présence à cinquante et quelques centimètres de lui, indiscutable, mais en la laissant être là il allait s'y habituer. Peut-être l'associer à la paix. Il n'y avait que leur table dans tout l'établissement et le reste était un fond indistinct. Il y avait le cercle du verre contre sa lèvre et le goût de la bière. Le bruit qu'il n'arrivait à entendre que s'il faisait des efforts… Il y avait de la musique.

Il rouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, retardant la conversation d'encore quelques petites secondes. L'on faisait si peu attention à eux que c'était invraisemblable ; ils n'avaient pourtant rien à voir. Potter haussa cette fois franchement les épaules et retourna attacher son regard à un petit carré lumineux en hauteur dans un coin de la pièce. C'était difficile à croire qu'ils aient pu sortir comme ça, sans qu'il ne se passe rien ; c'était beaucoup trop facile.

\- Liverpool… ?

\- Ou Manchester, ou n'importe quelle grande ville où il y a du monde et du foot pour s'occuper.

Draco haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Potter fit un signe de tête en direction du carré. Ce n'était pas très clair d'aussi loin, mais c'était comme une photographie couleur en beaucoup plus lumineux. Et qui durait beaucoup plus longtemps.

\- un sport moldu. Ça ne te plairait pas du tout.

\- Sans doute pas…, répondit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

Potter eut à peine un tic au coin des lèvres :

\- Mais c'est addictif.

S'aidant d'une longue gorgée de bière, Draco le scruta sans détours. Potter lui opposait un regard aussi opaque qu'une barrière d'Occlumancien : grand ouvert, mais vidé de toute pensée ou arrière-pensée. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il aurait dû réagir. Ce n'était pas normal.

Leur sortie n'était pas passée inaperçue. McGonagall ne l'avait pas mentionnée lorsqu'elle l'avait convoqué dans son bureau quelques jours plus tard – avait-elle vu Potter avant ? – mais la terreur l'avait poussé à se jeter lui-même dans la gueule du loup et à faire valoir sa moindre infraction au règlement, toutes ses incapacités à suivre le programme de septième année pour retourner chez lui, dans la maison-prison, voire purger n'importe quelle peine à Azkaban mais cesser d'attendre la fin de l'année pour de toute façon se retrouver sans avenir, à la merci de Yaxley ou de proches de victimes qui voudraient se venger.

C'était le transplanage qui l'avait trahi. La première tentative de Harry en sortant du pub lui avait flanqué une telle trouille qu'il avait préféré lui-même le prendre par le bras et les ramener sur la route de Pré-au-Lard, espérant très fort que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve et que personne ne s'apercevrait de rien. Quand il était allé au devant de l'expulsion, McGonagall lui avait dit de se reprendre et de travailler ses cours, qu'il n'avait pas à baisser les bras quand on lui donnait une chance, mais ce n'était pas un hasard si les Aurors étaient venus le chercher si vite. Et les lettres qu'il recevait de Harry – mots d'excuses réguliers, pas systématiquement signés, comme de petites éruptions de remords –, le mettaient hors de lui. Il était là à chaque remise de leur cas sur le tapis. Il avait fait un esclandre quand on les avait transférés temporairement lui et sa mère à Azkaban – « par sécurité ». Il était encore là le jour de la condamnation définitive de son père, et dans les quelques minutes de conversation privée auxquelles ils eurent droit, il n'avait trouvé moyen que de l'engueuler sous son _Assurdiato_ , lui dire d'arrêter, qu'ils allaient partir de toute façon, qu'il n'avait pas à s'occuper d'eux.

Et Potter n'avait plus écrit. Narcissa commençait à ne plus supporter le Manoir. Draco rechignait à partir pour le continent. Alors qu'il commençait à songer à retourner finalement à Poudlard, il avait reçu ce hibou, sans mot, juste son ancienne baguette.

Il n'y avait même pas eu de hibou, juste la baguette laissée, vite empaquetée, sur sa fenêtre.

…

Pas de réponse. Le Nouvel An passe. Il essaie de se convaincre que c'est par sécurité, raison, refus d'abdiquer qu'il pense retourner en Écosse – un discours qu'il n'a même pas le cœur de tenir à sa mère. Ils ont plus de chance de s'en sortir séparés qu'ensemble. Elle va s'enfuir dès que les Aurors viendront le chercher pour l'escorter jusqu'à l'École. Ils ont déjà droit à des baguettes par facilité. La surveillance du Manoir n'est plus qu'une théorie.

Ses malles sont prêtes. L'Auror est là. Il doit étendre les bras, tourner la tête pour qu'on lui défasse les sorts de pistage et les alarmes qui se déclencheraient à l'approche des grilles, celui qui contrecarre les effets de la poudre de Cheminette qu'ils vont utiliser au Ministère. La baguette est sur la commode, et il n'a qu'un mince _Accio_ à faire pour qu'elle vienne à lui et se glisse à l'intérieur de sa manche, comme il s'est entraîné à le faire en attendant… C'est en sentant le fin bois tiède contre son avant-bras qu'il sait qu'il n'atteindra pas Poudlard, qu'il n'y a rien qui l'attend là-bas ; que Potter risque d'y être ou risque – pire – de ne pas y être ; qu'il ne veut pas y retourner, qu'il ne lui a pas répondu ; qu'il ne peut pas y remettre les pieds. « Allez, bouge, on y va. »

Dehors les jardins sont désespérément déserts. Il ne cherche pas à se retourner. Passées les grilles, l'Auror se plante à quelques mètres des barrières anti-transplanage ; il jauge Draco sans intérêt puis sort une montre qu'il examine d'un air impatient. Draco le voit marmonner des nombres de minutes, chique au coin de la joue, puis il met la baguette confisquée dans sa main gauche le temps d'attraper le Portoloin, abaissant ainsi le bras qui était tendu vers l'ex-Mangemort.

Il a une pensée éclair pour McGonagall, qui avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait – son regard plus désolé que dur lorsque Potter et lui s'étaient fait prendre hors des murs et qu'elle n'en avait averti personne.

Puis il désarme l'imbécile, récupère sa baguette officielle et disparaît.

* * *

 **6b**

* * *

 _« il lui dit qu'il vivait ici, que si elle voulait, elle pouvait le trouver là »_

* * *

L'adresse était celle d'une rue à l'écart du centre-ville, et ce fut presque trop facile de trouver le numéro. Le souvenir du Square Grimmaurd en tête, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il y ait une discontinuité dans les numéros pairs, un manque impossible, un accès qui lui serait refusé ; mais la maison était là, identique à toutes les autres de la rue avec ses murs de brique vive sous la lumière des lampadaires et ses marches de béton, sa rambarde noire.

De la musique battait sourdement dans l'étroite cage d'escalier, provenant d'une des portes d'appartement. Elle s'approcha de la source, au niveau du deuxième étage, mais l'appartement qu'elle cherchait se trouvait au dernier. Elle gravit les marches les unes après les autres.

La chambre était vide, impersonnelle, comme un dortoir en tout début ou toute fin d'année scolaire ; quelqu'un y vivait, c'était sûr, mais rien ne permettait de savoir – qui était là, ce qu'elle faisait là, ce qu'elle pourrait y trouver…

Draco se dirigea vers la salle de bain. « Tu as fini ? » Il laissa échapper un soupir excédé. Pas de réponse. Il entra dans la petite pièce et s'empara de ce qu'il était venu y chercher : « Je m'en vais. » Un vague mot d'assentiment. Draco reparut dans la chambre, la mâchoire contractée, le poing serré autour d'un trousseau de clés, un vêtement pressé dans l'autre. Il se retourna.

Potter le tuait.

Ginny atteignit le dernier étage et se planta devant la porte. Malfoy avait dit qu'il habitait ici. Elle posa les doigts contre le faux bois le cœur battant. Elle s'apprêtait à pousser la porte, lorsqu'un claquement suivi d'un éclat de rire retentit à l'un des étages inférieurs.

Elle se pencha discrètement à la rambarde : c'était un couple, visiblement, un garçon et une fille si soudés l'un à l'autre, qu'ils s'accrochaient à la rambarde d'une seule main, repoussaient le mur d'une autre pour s'aider à grimper dans leur élan laborieux. Instinctivement, elle se recula. Se soutenant de tout le bras au mur, elle descendit la dernière volée de marches jusqu'au palier d'où la musique provenait. Elle poussa la porte. Le couple s'évanouit dans son dos.

L'immense séjour avait été transformé en bar. Une lumière blanche solitaire plongeait la cuisine américaine dans le noir quand tout le reste de la pièce était rouge, orange-jaune, intermittent. Elle ne connaissait personne et personne ne la reconnaissait. Elle quitta machinalement son manteau et s'enfonça davantage dans la pièce sans trop s'approcher du centre. Dans un groupe de jeunes à l'écart, elle repéra sa bouée de sauvetage.

 _« Il est là ? »_

Il fit un signe de tête, mi-acquiescement mi-geste dans la direction du bar. Ginny l'atteignit et s'accrocha à son épaule avant de tourner la tête.

Il n'y a rien à voir. Harry n'est pas là. Elle veut quitter la pièce mais c'est au tour de Draco de s'agripper à elle :

« _Fais-le partir d'ici, je n'en peux plus. »_

 _« Si il te voit ça le fera peut-être réagir. »_

Elle plante les doigts dans son épaule ; il y a ses doigts et sa paume autour de son coude. Pour un peu ils pourraient danser. Mais une présence menaçante se forme derrière les murs. Il y a Amycus Carrow quelque part, qui viole et fait céder des os dans la chambre d'à côté, il y a Théodore Nott senior qui rôde encore ; il y a un pan du Château qui s'effondre et tue quelqu'un sans qu'on n'entende rien ; il y a Dean qui retient Harry à lui dans la pénombre du bar et, l'embrassant presque, lui fait ingérer une substance néfaste.

Ginny se débat. La lumière s'intensifie. Elle ne parvient pas à se dépêtrer de Draco qui la repousse ; il n'y a que la solution de se laisser plaquer contre le mur et hurler. Jusqu'à ce que tout s'efface.

* * *

—

* * *

 _« La Belette, à côté de lui, dit quelque chose qui le fait rire puis Potter tire sur sa cigarette en tournant la tête, à peine, juste assez pour que nos regards se croisent. Il expire lentement sans me quitter des yeux, le regard sombre, et la fumée s'enroule autour de la capuche noire de sa veste moldue avant de se dissiper dans les ombres au-dessus de sa tête._

 _J'adore le regarder fumer. Ses mains, habituellement si rêches, pataudes et grossières, acquièrent une grâce inouïe dès lors qu'une clope se niche entre deux de ses doigts. Sa femme déteste cette manie, me dit-il en grimaçant et levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui veut dire que je l'encourage, que ça m'obsède même. Tout pour creuser le gouffre qui les sépare. »_

 _Fumer tue_ , de Femmequixotic


	7. Liverpool

**BO d'écriture nocturne :** Bjork — _All neon like_

 _Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre_

* * *

 **Manchester & Liverpool**

* * *

7

* * *

 _Liverpool, janvier 1999._

Ici on ne lui avait pas posé de questions. Il n'était pas le plus bizarrement habillé du pub et de toute façon, les quelques buveurs tristes qui s'y trouvaient ne lui avaient pas prêté attention. Il avait commandé quelque chose pour qu'on lui fiche la paix et ne voulait pas réfléchir encore à comment il allait payer. Le pub fermait à sept heures du matin et il avait bien l'intention de prendre la nuit pour y penser.

Il eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'une silhouette s'approcha de sa table.

« Je peux m'asseoir ici ? »

Draco le regarda de la tête aux pieds. Le garçon avait l'air d'avoir son âge. Il avait l'air parfaitement ridicule avec ses bras trop maigres et son verre d'il ne savait trop quoi à la main, mais après tout, ça pourrait lui donner une contenance.

Il se redressa et regarda l'autre tirer la chaise d'un geste fébrile et s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Je m'appelle Timmy. Et toi ? »

Draco le dévisagea – il allait falloir faire la conversation. Il mit trop de temps à répondre, et l'autre reprit précipitamment :

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire, bredouilla-t-il. Tu viens d'où ? Euh, non ça ne me regarde sans doute pas non plus…

Cela arracha un petit rire incrédule à Draco. Le garçon eut un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

\- Sans commentaire, marmonna-t-il.

Draco le considéra avec un peu plus d'intérêt, curieux de voir ce qui allait se passer.

\- Ça se trouve tu ne parles même pas anglais…

\- Je parle anglais, le rassura Draco.

Cela eut l'air de l'encourager. Il sourit :

\- Tu viens souvent ici ?

\- Non. Je suis rentré par hasard.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Je viens de temps en temps. Mon ex trouvait que c'était un peu mort, mais j'aime bien leur bouffe.

Draco fit un vague signe d'assentiment.

\- J'aime bien ta cape, dit-il. J'en voulais une comme ça.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. Tu l'as trouvée où ?

\- C'est du sur mesure.

\- Classe.

Il semblait déjà à cours de sujets de conversation, ou bien sur le point de parler mais sans oser le faire. Il but une gorgée de bière et soudain reposa son verre.

\- Tu connais le tarot ?

Draco hésita. Il connaissait la technique de Divination, bien sûr, mais c'était à un moldu qu'il avait affaire.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- C'est pour lire l'avenir.

\- Ah ?

Il haussa les sourcils.

\- Oui, enfin, pas vraiment, mais c'est intéressant. Attends.

Il sortit d'une poche de sa veste une boîte en carton qui avait été beaucoup ouverte et refermée. Il en sortit le jeu de cartes et les ouvrit en un éventail grossier pour montrer les images à Draco.

\- On tire des cartes et les images qu'on retourne nous disent des choses sur le passé, le présent et le futur, tout ce que tu veux. Tu veux essayer ?

Malgré sa prétendue froideur légendaire, Draco n'eut pas le cœur de dire non à sa mine anxieuse ; de plus, cela l'intriguait de voir un moldu faire de la divination. Il en venait à se demander s'il ne s'agissait pas en fait d'un sorcier déguisé. L'idée l'inquiétait un peu. Il en aurait bien assez vite le cœur net.

Le garçon lui fit tirer et disposer trois cartes sur la table après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de trace collante ou autre salissure, puis il lui demanda de retourner celle qui serait son passé.

\- Le pendu. Alors…, euh, ça peut vouloir dire plusieurs choses…

Il s'interrompit : Draco avait blêmi. Le motif de la carte l'horrifiait. Le hasard n'allait pas le lâcher.

\- Ça va ?

Draco déglutit.

\- Ouais…

\- C'est lié au malheur mais c'est avant tout une histoire de décision personnelle…, dit-il précipitamment – et Draco dut faire de grands efforts pour ne pas se décomposer davantage –, ça n'a pas forcément à voir avec… enfin… J'espère que…

Draco secoua la tête :

\- Vas-y, le présent, qu'on rigole.

Il désigna la carte puis posa les coudes sur la table et se cacha le visage dans les mains en attendant que l'autre la retourne à sa place.

\- Le six de bâtons.

Draco respira calmement ; il posa le menton dans sa main et regarda le dessin. Il n'était pas souvent tombé sur ce type de lame quand Pansy, Tracey et Daphné leur imposaient des tirages, et les motifs symétriques et peu familiers avaient quelque chose de rassurant : ils ne lui évoquaient rien, le terrain était relativement sûr. Timmy débitait des commentaires, tentant de tirer les implications plutôt négatives de l'arcane vers des interprétations opposées, porteuses d'espoir, attentif aux réactions – ou non réactions – de son vis-à-vis.

\- Et le futur…

Mais Draco lui bloqua la carte alors qu'il allait la retourner.

\- Donne-moi le jeu. On va tirer les cartes à ma manière.

Timmy retira sa main et lui tendit le paquet. Draco jeta un rapide regard à sa carte de futur avant de la remettre dans le jeu ; ça ne voulait jamais dire grand chose… Il disposa les cartes en une sorte de cercle comme il avait vaguement vu faire les filles (et puis, il avait fallu apprendre ça un jour, choisir « _un mode de lecture qui correspond à votre sensibilité_ » – Trelawney avait toujours eu le mot pour rire).

Timmy eut l'air de plus en plus captivé.

Il voulut lui faire un nouveau tirage. Draco le vit retirer discrètement la mort et le pendu tout en mélangeant les cartes, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Le tirage fut absurde.

\- Je me suis enfui de chez moi.

Timmy hocha la tête.

\- Oui, je me suis dit qu'il y avait un problème…

Il hésita, cherchant d'un regard la permission de poser la question. Draco fit « non » de la tête.

\- Tu as quelque part où aller ce soir ? demanda Timmy. Non, tu es venu ici parce qu'ils ne ferment pas de la nuit…

\- C'est à peu près ça.

Timmy hésita.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de me faire confiance, et puis on vient juste de se rencontrer, mais bon. Si tu veux tu peux venir crécher chez moi cette nuit. J'habite pas trop loin.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté, mais une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il entrait à sa suite dans un immeuble d'habitation peu glorieux. Il avait suffi de suivre. Timmy montait les escaliers en s'assurant qu'il était toujours là, l'air un peu soucieux. « L'ascenseur » était en panne.

\- Désolé, c'est le bordel, attends deux secondes je…

Il disparut à l'intérieur et Draco le vit dégager des choses par l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Rentre, c'est juste que…

Le blond ne fit pas trop attention au désordre qui régnait dans le minuscule appartement. Il ne s'attendait pas à des miracles. Il ne s'attendait pour ainsi dire à rien du tout. Rien dans les objets ne lui était familier ; il n'y avait absolument rien de sorcier, malgré les quelques symboles celtiques qui s'étalaient sur des posters aux murs. Aucune des photographies ne bougeait. Timmy revint vers lui pour lui faire visiter la pièce. Draco ne cessa de l'observer tandis qu'il lui décrivait ses meubles, ce qui eut l'air de le troubler un peu ; il finit par s'interrompre et lui lancer un regard interrogateur. Draco tenta sa chance : après tout, _Timmy_ l'avait dragué toute la soirée.

Il ferma les yeux et posa les lèvres sur celles du brun. Celui-ci éleva immédiatement une main vers sa nuque pour répondre au baiser. Draco eut un léger mouvement de recul en sentant les doigts toucher son cou, mais il n'allait pas se faire étrangler. Ce n'était rien. La bouche du garçon était chaude et avait un goût de bière, et ce n'était pas désagréable. Il avait déjà embrassé un garçon sur un pari, mais jamais comme ça, avec la langue. Il se surprit à apprécier la sensation, même l'idée. Même s'il n'était qu'un moldu, et un peu pathétique, il embrassait bien. C'était excitant de l'embrasser.

Timmy l'interrompit soudain.

\- Je te jure que j'avais pas… enfin, je t'ai vraiment invité à dormir ici, sans arrière pensée forcément, parce que je sais ce que…

Draco hocha la tête et se rapprocha de lui comme s'il n'écoutait rien. Timmy gémit en retrouvant le contact de sa bouche et de sa langue ; Draco n'avait plus envie de penser et il approuva intérieurement (et peut-être un peu plus haut qu'il ne l'aurait voulu) lorsque son hôte improvisé se pressa enfin tout entier contre lui, lorsque bientôt une main commença à se faufiler sous ses vêtements et que ses paumes se mirent elles aussi à parcourir le relief de ses côtes et le creux au bas de son dos.

Il était resté plus longtemps que la nuit. Timmy s'était fait plaquer peu de temps auparavant et avait beaucoup de mal à supporter la solitude. Draco lui avait donné un prénom qui lui était passé par la tête et le garçon ne l'avait pas plus interrogé : il avait bien compris que c'était faux, et lorsqu'un soir il avait vu les cicatrices sur son torse, puis le tatouage informe et immonde sur son bras, il lui avait fait promettre de ne rien lui raconter – du moment qu'il n'allait pas lui faire de mal ou essayer de le convertir à quoi que ce soit – il n'était pas recherché par des trafiquants ou des _fachos_ au moins ?

Draco était resté plus de deux mois. Timmy avait essuyé ses crises d'angoisse et ses cauchemars, lui-même ayant suffisamment d'expérience en la matière pour savoir comment réagir pour que cela n'empire pas, à défaut de pouvoir y remédier. Parfois il refusait de sortir ou même d'approcher des fenêtres, et l'autre devait l'entraîner de force, lui dire « tu vois, il ne t'arrive rien, tout va bien » – Draco faisait l'effort de l'écouter.

Ils couchaient beaucoup au début, puis cela s'espaça avec le temps ; Timmy ne le mettait pas à la porte, et Draco trouvait peu à peu ses marques dans le monde moldu. Puis, un jour où ils avaient de nouveau couché ensemble, l'idée s'était insinuée dans son esprit qu'il ressemblait un peu à Harry, qu'il l'avait attiré parce qu'il avait le même air échevelé que Potter, plus ou moins la même stature, pas du tout le même regard, mais s'il fermait les yeux… L'idée l'avait horrifié.

Timmy eut l'air soulagé qu'il parte. Deux jours plus tard, un autocar le déposait en plein centre de Manchester.

* * *

…

* * *

 **Réponse à Juste HP / Note aux lectrices/-teurs :** _D'abord, merci du compliment._

 _Pour le chapitre 6, je voulais faire un chapitre conçu comme un rêve où les souvenirs réels et imaginaires se mélangent. Il y a déjà pas mal d'éléments du cauchemar de Ginny qu'on peut décoder avec les premiers chapitres ou le contexte (le "couple" qui monte les escaliers, c'est la fin du chapitre 5 ; le mur qui tombe, c'est la mort de Fred ; etc, ce ne sont que des choses qu'elle refoule). L'important c'est juste de comprendre/ressentir qu'elle est angoissée (et qu'elle soupçonne une histoire entre Harry et Draco, même si Draco ne crache pas le morceau) et qu'elle ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi Harry est parti.  
_

 _Pour le pairing et les histoires d'amour ou non : il y a des histoires d'amour, juste pas de "pairing" :)_

 _Merci de suivre cette histoire 3 J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre, c'est mon chouchou^^  
_


	8. Qu'y a-t-il de changé ?

**BO 8 :** Marie Laforêt — _Qu'y a-t-il de changé ?_

* * *

 _ **Petite note :** Désolée de la coupure, ça m'était un peu sorti de la tête ces jours-ci (la chaleur...). Merci de suivre ! Le dénouement approche :)_

* * *

 **Manchester & Liverpool**

* * *

8

* * *

Il se levait toujours avant elle. Quand elle se réveillait, parfois, la nuit, elle n'apercevait jamais que son épaule dans la pénombre, ou l'arrière de sa tête. La plupart du temps, elle ne se retournait pas.

Ce matin-là, ils dormirent plus longtemps que d'habitude. Elle resta un moment sur le côté, à étudier les sensations de sa paume et de ses doigts entre les plis du drap ; quand elle se retourna, Draco avait la tête tournée vers elle.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, masqua un rire léger puis se détourna :

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a…_

\- Rien. Je me disais que j'avais du dossier à raconter maintenant. »

Ginny plissa les yeux et lui décocha un coup d'oreiller qui lui fut renvoyé comme s'il avait rebondi. Elle pesta et roula jusqu'au bord du matelas pour aller le récupérer par terre, extirpant le reste de son dos de sous le drap. Quand elle retourna à sa position initiale, ce fut pour lui jeter un regard sombre. Son rictus goguenard était toujours à moitié en place, mais il la considérait d'un air calme. _De toute façon, à qui veux-tu que je m'en vante ?_

Elle l'enjamba et s'installa sur son bas-ventre. Il soutint son regard, une main près de sa tête et l'autre vers la jambe de Ginny, apparemment détendu, mais sans doute prêt à se défendre. Elle sentit ses cheveux découvrir sa poitrine lorsqu'elle se mit à pencher.

« J'ai mal. à la _tête_. »

…

Après plusieurs semaines d'entraînement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait retrouver relativement facilement son niveau, si elle mettait encore les bouchées doubles ; elle avait moins de force dans les bras mais n'avait rien perdu de sa précision et compensait avec une énergie qui ressemblait un peu à l'impatience et à la rage de vaincre qui l'animaient dans sa plus jeune enfance. Un soir, Mme Bibine vint la retrouver aux abords du terrain du club : Ginny se sentit idiote de vouloir lui sauter au cou, mais très vite, la discussion repassa aux choses sérieuses ; les Pies de Montrose n'allaient probablement pas lui donner une seconde chance, mais les Harpies, même si elles préféraient prendre leurs joueuses dès leur majorité pour les former, étaient plus ouvertes et surveillaient parfois les jeunes adultes des divisions inférieures qui auraient pu passer entre les mailles des filets. C'est ce que la terrifiante Gwenog Jones lui confirma lors de leur entretien : peu importait l'âge du moment qu'elle avait le niveau ; les soi-disant prodiges se décelaient au berceau, certes, mais il n'y a que le travail qui paye, et ça ne l'intéressait pas d'avoir une équipe de flèches éphémères comme à Montrose, où la cohésion de groupe laissait souvent à désirer. Si leur dynamique lui plaisait, alors ça pouvait fonctionner.

« Elle se souvenait de moi, raconta Ginny le soir, les deux mains manipulant un mug fumant tandis que Draco surveillait la casserole d'eau sur le feu. Elle a dit que c'était ma « ténacité » qui lui avait plu.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Elle m'avait sentie « solide »… Je n'ai pas su lui expliquer pourquoi je ne m'étais jamais présentée aux sélections. »

 _Pff. 'Solide'…_

Il ne répondit pas. Son propre mug était posé sur le meuble à côté de la cuisinière. Il fixait l'eau avec une absorption déconcertante, une main autour du paquet de pâtes, guettant les premiers frémissements.

Il lâcha le paquet et croisa son regard interrogateur :

\- Je me disais que j'aurais pu avoir une Maîtrise de Potions et que tout ce que je fais bouillir maintenant, c'est de l'eau.

Ginny n'était pas sûre de savoir quoi répondre à ce ton.

\- Au moins, je sais faire toutes les sauces et les infusions du monde.

Elle opina vigoureusement du chef. C'était désolant, mais ça occupait les soirées. Elle essaya d'avoir le plus de légèreté possible, tout en demandant quand même :

\- … Tu voudrais revenir ?

Il demeura un instant silencieux, considérant la question sans surprise.

\- Non, répondit-il. Pas vraiment. »

…

Elle se demanda s'il avait des nouvelles de sa mère. Lorsqu'elle errait en Grande-Bretagne, ou se réfugiait à la boutique de George, c'était facile de se dire qu'on allait bien rentrer un jour, recontacter un jour, facile de laisser filer les semaines les unes après les autres sans y prêter attention, mais quand elle réfléchissait plus précisément aux parents de Draco, mettait des noms sur les visages, elle rencontrait très vite un nœud extrêmement douloureux. Il n'en parlait jamais. Peut-être qu'il avançait lui aussi, de son côté. Il avait l'air plus actif.

Plus les choses semblaient reprendre de la vitesse, plus la pensée de sa famille s'imposait à elle de nouveau. Elle éprouvait du remords à leur cacher ce qui lui arrivait, et cela lui paraissait de plus en plus inconcevable de reprendre une carrière tuée dans l'œuf sans avoir repris contact avant. Lorsqu'elle reçut un laconique « Réservez votre deuxième quinzaine d'avril. » de Holyhead, ce fut l'impulsion qui lui manquait.

…

C'était comme si elle revenait pour la première fois. Chaque pas entre le bout du chemin et le palier du Terrier fut laborieux. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le pas de la porte, retrouva le paillasson, et qu'elle s'apprêta à frapper, elle hésita. Rien n'avait particulièrement frémi à son approche. Le bois était impassible. Dans le salon, peut-être, l'une des grandes aiguilles de l'horloge se déplaçait.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un Ron à l'air hagard qui la dévisagea, stupéfait.

« Salut, hasarda-t-elle.

\- Salut…, répondit-il en écho. »

« Euh, je sais que ça fait un bail, mais quand même ?

Ron parut enfin se ressaisir :

\- Oui… oui, désolé, c'est juste qu'on ne s'attendait pas à te voir.

\- Ah…

\- Mais entre, fais comme chez toi…

Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Elle plissa les yeux et, le gratifiant d'un air mauvais, entra dans la maison.

\- Si c'était pas moi qui la faisais, ç'aurait été Bill.

\- Parce que vous l'aviez préparée en plus ? Il est là ?

\- Non, il n'y a que moi et Hermione. Maman est partie faire des courses et Papa ne va pas rentrer avant six-sept heures.

\- Et toi, tu ne bosses pas ? demanda Ginny en regardant l'escalier vers lequel Ron avait fait un signe de tête.

\- On se fait un weekend prolongé au vert.

Elle hocha machinalement la tête. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça, si elle était déjà là quand son père et sa mère reviendraient. Déjà remettre les pieds dans la maison familière lui faisait drôle. Rien n'avait bougé, mais ce n'était pas comme à Noël ; elle n'y était plus mal à l'aise.

Hermione apparut en quelques instants, sans doute attirée par leurs voix – _« Ma pauvre chérie…_ » – elle avait dû passer beaucoup trop de temps avec sa mère. Néanmoins l'étreinte de son amie fit frissonner Ginny. Une tension dans ses membres se relâcha.

\- Molly va en faire une syncope. On a eu des nouvelles par George, mais quand même, tu aurais pu nous tenir au courant, on était morts d'inquiétude. Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fabriqué pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Papa a dit quelque chose ?

\- Il en est tombé malade, répondit Ron avant qu'Hermione puisse le faire. Ça j'imagine que George ne te l'a pas dit. Même pas sûr qu'il s'en soit aperçu d'ailleurs. Il a perdu au moins dix kilos.

Ginny se retourna vers Hermione qui avait l'air de dire qu'il exagérait.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a maigri, mais c'est plutôt le Ministère qui recommence à trop lui en demander. » Elle se retourna vers Ginny : « Je ne voudrais pas trop t'enguirlander alors que tu viens de revenir mais j'espère que tu ne vas pas nous refaire un coup pareil.

Ginny soupira. Elle avait beau s'en vouloir un peu, elle n'avait pas non plus envie de se confondre en excuses. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait eu le choix…

Ron haussa les épaules et partit chercher deux autres tasses à la cuisine. Hermione lui proposa d'aller s'asseoir dans le salon et après un coup d'œil dans la théière, rejoignit Ron pour changer l'eau. Ginny s'installa dans le canapé. Ses chaussures étaient dans l'entrée à côté des leurs. L'aiguille de sa mère était sur « courses », celle de son père et celle de George sur « au travail », la sienne et celle de Ron sur « à la maison » les aiguilles de ses autres frères étaient dans la zone vierge vers le bas du cadran qui indiquait qu'ils étaient hors du giron familial, affairés à leurs vies mais loin de tout danger. Son aiguille avait dû se trouver quelque part par là, sans doute. Ils n'avaient pas eu à trop s'inquiéter…

Les deux amoureux revinrent avec ce qu'il fallait pour le thé et s'assirent autour de la table basse. Hermione n'y alla pas par quatre chemins :

\- Allez, raconte.

Ginny sourit. Il suffisait de commencer par le Quidditch.

Ron retrouva vite son animation ; il se mit à lui poser de plus en plus de questions auxquelles elle ne voulut bientôt plus répondre pour ne pas vendre la peau du Ronflak cornu avant de l'avoir débusqué, mais la chaleur dans sa poitrine lui confirmait qu'elle avait enfin repris la bonne voie.

\- Mais comment tu as eu l'idée d'aller à ce club ? C'est pour ça que tu es restée tout ce temps là-bas ?

\- Non, répondit-elle. C'est Mme Bibine qui me l'a conseillé quand j'ai enfin réussi à me secouer.

\- C'est vraiment minuscule Manchester, intervint Ron à l'intention d'Hermione. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un club.

\- Chez les moldus il y a une grande équipe de football, se défendit Hermione qui manifestement ne s'était toujours pas mise à suivre les fondamentaux.

\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir…

Ginny sourit franchement, se préparant néanmoins au prochain sujet qui n'allait pas tarder à être abordé. Cette réponse aussi, lui vint facilement : elle avait rencontré des gens à Manchester, côté moldu, et ils l'avaient pris sous leurs ailes quand elle n'avait plus eu assez de sous pour rester dans des auberges.

\- Tu vas y rester ? Ou tu avais prévu de revenir à Londres, ou ici ?

Le regard d'Hermione était si pénétrant qu'il lui était impossible de ne pas continuer de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Oui, pour l'instant. Je n'avais pas l'intention de revenir squatter ici, je voulais juste vous voir avant de continuer à reprendre le Quidditch dans mon coin. »

Cela la démangea de se lancer à dire qu'elle « vivait avec quelqu'un » – imaginer la tête de Ron si elle lui disait qu'elle avait couché avec _Draco Malfoy_ – mais déjà sous-entendre qu'elle était _avec_ quelqu'un lui semblait trahir ce qu'était réellement leur relation, attaquer le petit espace secret qui les protégeait à Manchester ; ni la chambre, ni lui n'avaient leur place dans cette atmosphère de famille retrouvée. Elle détourna bientôt le sujet d'elle pour interroger Hermione et Ron sur ces trois derniers mois, ainsi que sur les mois d'avant dont elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait retenu que des informations tronquées. La vie reprit comme s'il n'y avait pas eu de si longue absence – chacun ses collègues bizarres, chacun ses souhaits et griefs autour de la météo, chacun ses courbatures – et bientôt les flammes de la cheminée virèrent au vert et d'autres aiguilles se déplacèrent.

…

Après tout ce temps passé dans le monde moldu, il ne lui était toujours pas venu à l'esprit d'acheter un parapluie. Draco songea distraitement aux sortilèges qui pourraient protéger ses cheveux de l'humidité, mais il se contenta de rentrer la tête dans son col et de fendre la foule jusqu'à l'arrêt du bus qui devait le ramener chez lui. S'il arrivait à attraper celui de 17h55, Ginny serait sans doute encore à l'entraînement ; l'arrêt était juste là.

Il s'arrêta de justesse au passage clouté alors que le feu piéton venait de passer au rouge. Décidément, il ne se ferait jamais aux voitures. Rien de plus barbare. Il inspectait les alentours pour vérifier que le 87 n'arrivait pas quand soudain, de l'autre côté de la rue, un profil attira son attention. Les yeux rivés sur la silhouette familière, il attendit que l'autre tourne la tête vers lui, espérant croiser ou voir son regard.

L'autre tourna la tête et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. C'était bien lui.


	9. Pagan Poetry

_Avertissement pour point de vue instable, deux flashbacks (en italique) et des paroles (Björk) qui font irruption dans le texte à la fin. Je recommande d'écouter la chanson en lisant plutôt que de lire les paroles, cela dit :)_

 _Ceci est bien le dernier chapitre et j'ai toujours prévu de finir l'histoire sur ça. Tout n'est bien sûr pas résolu et j'ai une suite dans la tête, quelques scènes écrites depuis longtemps, mais avec mon nouveau mode de vie, je ne sais pas si j'aurais la possibilité de l'écrire en entier. Je préfère vous laisser sur cette fin et vous laisser imaginer ce qu'il vous plaira (n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !) plutôt que de laisser la fic en plan après le chapitre 10 ou 11.  
_

 _Rdv par review pour toute réclamation, n'hésitez pas à follower si vous voulez guetter la deuxième partie, beaucoup plus explicite (de tous points de vue). En attendant, bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère !  
_

* * *

 **BO 9 :** Björk — _Pagan Poetry_

 _(Musique de "générique de fin" :_ Hurts _— Exile)_

* * *

 **Manchester & Liverpool**

* * *

9

* * *

Leurs regards s'étaient croisés et la lueur de surprise qui traversa les iris verts à la vue de Draco trahit son identité. Les iris n'étaient pas verts, et la cicatrice n'apparaissait pas – sans doute sous l'effet d'un sort – mais cela ne faisait aucun doute. Potter fit volte-face et s'effaça dans la foule.

Draco s'élança à sa poursuite, esquivant des passants un peu brutalement. Il le rattrapa dans une rue adjacente pleine d'échafaudages : Potter n'avait pas eu le temps de se mettre à courir ou de transplaner que déjà Draco le tenait par le bras. Le brun poussa un cri et se cogna violemment contre la structure métallique en voulant se dégager. D'un geste d'automate, comme s'il était sous Imperius, Draco voulut rattraper sa manche, mais Harry jura :

« C'est bon, je ne m'en vais pas. Lâche-moi deux secondes. »

Draco était incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il laissa Harry pousser un soupir excédé, fuir son regard. C'était lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça s'il te plaît », dit Harry.

Draco cilla. Le leurre de l'autre sorcier tenait à peine en place.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, dit-il dans un souffle. Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? » Et soudain une digue céda « _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_ et les angoisses de ces derniers mois – merde, de ces dernières années – se mêlèrent à l'horreur de sentir la paix qu'il avait à peine réussi à rebâtir s'effondrer comme un vulgaire château de cartes.

D'abord mal à l'aise, le regard de Potter vira à l'étonnement inquiet. Ses mains avaient attrapé les deux bras de Draco et le secouaient : « Eh, qu'est-ce qui… »

Draco chancela. Il voulait l'étriper, faire quelque que chose, lui faire quelque chose ; alors il saisit sa nuque à deux mains et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Harry eut un mouvement de recul, mais Draco ne lâcha pas prise ; il était comme fou, son souffle s'écrasait sur sa peau comme des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il voulut dire « Malfoy qu'est-ce qui te prend » mais il sentit confusément que ça ne servirait à rien. Alors il inclina la tête et embrassa Draco, lui faisant lâcher sa nuque pour lui attraper le visage et garder le dessus. Draco passa les bras autour de sa taille et le retint contre lui, perdant légèrement l'équilibre. La tête lui tournait. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et Harry parcourut sa lèvre inférieure de sa langue. Le blond gémit faiblement et s'apprêta à approfondir le baiser, mais son esprit sembla se réveiller en sursaut et il se dégagea de Harry. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils :

« Tu peux me dire ce qui t'arrive ?

Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? s'étouffa-t-il.

\- Non, dit-il tout à fait sérieusement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il resta interdit une seconde :

\- J'habite ici. Toi qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

\- Rien. Je… me promenais.

\- Tu te promenais ? s'étrangla Draco.

\- Écoute…

\- Non, non, attends. J'ai du mal à… Ne me touche pas !

Harry hésita. Puis il demanda :

\- Où est-ce que tu habites ?

\- Alors là, tu peux crever avant que je te le dise.

\- C'est pas…

Il bredouilla et se tut, embarrassé. Draco braquait sur lui un regard assassin.

\- Écoute, dit Harry en fuyant de nouveau son regard. Je suis avec mon filleul chez sa grand-mère… Tu peux me trouver là-bas si tu veux…

Draco ne dit rien ; il continuait de le regarder, comme un animal.

\- Euh… je te donne les coordonnées de transplanage, attends.

\- Pas la peine, finit par dire Draco de sa voix traînante. Je crois que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te revoir.

Cela, au moins, le fit taire.

\- _Ciao_ , lâcha Draco machinalement avant de faire volte-face et presser le pas pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible.

\- Attends, appela Harry qui le rattrapait.

\- Non, explosa Draco en se retournant. Je suis absolument _ravi_ de t'avoir revu, mais maintenant fous-moi la paix ! »

Il le laissa planté là et pressa le pas. Il parcourut un bon tiers du trajet sur les trottoirs avant d'arriver à la hauteur d'un arrêt en même temps que le 87. Harry ne l'avait pas suivi.

…

 _Beth marmonna un remerciement tout en tirant la première bouffée de sa cigarette. La lumière crue de l'arrière-cour ne faisait qu'accentuer la nuit. Draco laissa retomber son bras et se passa une main sur le visage, plus remué qu'il ne l'aurait voulu par la conversation qui s'était tenue une trentaine de minutes plus tôt. Le souffle de sa complice dans l'adversité vint déchirer le silence :_

 _«_ So ? _»_

 _Il leva les yeux au ciel, à moitié persuadé qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, à moitié sûr cependant qu'ils ne s'en tiendraient pas là._

 _« Tu te souviens du mec dont je t'avais parlé, quand on s'est rencontré ? »_

 _Beth le regarda avec de grands yeux moyennement surpris._

 _« Ouais ? »_

 _Draco hocha la tête, reportant son regard sur le mur fermé près des bennes à ordure. Il eut un spasme au coin des lèvres qui ressemblait presque à un sourire._

 _« C'est son ex. »_

 _« Huh, » fit la voix de Beth. « Son ex, du genre… »_

 _« Ma rivale en matière d'ego et de cœur réduits en charpie quand il est parti._

 _\- …_

 _\- Elle était pas au courant._

 _\- De…_

 _\- Il a disparu sans prévenir, personne._

 _\- Au courant de quoi ?_

 _\- Qu'on se voyait. »_

…

Draco referma la porte de sa chambre et s'y adossa, cherchant fébrilement son étui à cigarettes avant de laisser son sac lui glisser du bras et de traverser la pièce jusqu'à la fenêtre. Tant pis pour les détecteurs de fumée. Il se laissa tomber au sol, dos contre le montant et la plinthe, et passa ses nerfs sur la petite roulette du briquet.

La première bouffée de cigarette ne suffit pas. Il pesta, dissipa la fumée et se retourna pour diriger son attention vers l'extérieur.

La nuit était déjà tombée. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sa gorge déjà retrouvait la sensation familière du tabac, ses lèvres ne ressentaient plus rien, que le pincement de ses dents et la forme du filtre brûlant. Mais l'illusion de ces dernières semaines – de ces quelques derniers mois – s'était fissurée ; tout lui semblait plus clair, le léger courant d'air plus précis contre les murs et le cadre de la fenêtre. L'appartement tout entier paraissait brut.

Dans quelques minutes, Ginny allait rentrer de l'entraînement. Il n'allait rien lui dire.

Dans quelques minutes, il lui dirait : « j'ai vu Harry, j'ai vu Potter, je l'ai vu dans la rue, ici, il est vivant, il va parfaitement bien, il est chez ma tante, exactement là où vous l'aviez cherché… » ; Ginny le regarderait sans pouvoir rien dire et leur lien se disloquerait là. Il pourrait retourner à sa vie de silence parmi les moldus et elle, elle retournerait trouver Harry.

Ça ne pouvait plus durer.

…

Quand Ginny rentra, elle fut surprise de ne pas trouver Draco dans la chambre, ni ailleurs dans la maison-immeuble. Elle prit le temps de se changer et découvrit un mot laissé sur le lit : « Chez Andromeda ». Elle fronça les sourcils et soudain lâcha une insulte : c'était quoi ces mecs. C'était comme quand elle avait trouvé la maison du Square Grimmaurd vide et les morceaux de parchemin vierges de Harry.

Harry.

C'était Harry qui était chez Andromeda.

C'était _Harry_ qui était chez Andromeda.

Oubliant d'engueuler Draco pour son petit mot ridicule, oubliant Draco et son petit mot ridicule, elle saisit sa baguette et se précipita dehors pour transplaner.

…

 _Pédalant dans les courants sombres, je trouve_

 _une copie fidèle, les plans_

 _du plaisir qui m'habite_

 _Des lys noirs tourbillonnant éclosent_

 _Un code secret gravé_

 _Des lys noirs tourbillonnant éclosent_

 _Il veut me serrer la main,_

 _me tend cinq doigts crochus_

 _qui forment un motif_

 _dont il reste à trouver les correspondances_

 _En surface, la simplicité même_

 _mais qui révèle le gouffre le plus profond en moi_

 _C'est de la poésie païenne_

 _Des signaux de morse_

 _pulsent et me réveillent, me tirent_

 _de mon hibernation_

 _En surface, pure simplicité_

 _mais la fosse la plus sombre en moi_

 _C'est de la poésie païenne_

 _I love him I love him I love him I love him_

 _She loves him She loves him She loves him She loves him_

 _Cette fois_

 _Je vais le garder pour moi_

 _Cette fois_

 _Je garderai tout pour moi_

Elle l'aime

 _Et il me donne envie de céder_

Elle l'aime

 _Et il me donne envie de me rendre_

…

 _« Tu sais… » reprit la jeune femme – Beth ? c'était ça ? « Faut que tu laisses tomber. Après un coup pareil… »_

 _Draco eut un rire amer._

 _« Merci, ça m'aide beaucoup._

 _\- Mais c'est vrai. Il reviendra pas._

 _Draco eut envie de se cacher tout au fond des soutes du bus, écrabouillé sous les sacs. Sa voisine de couloir détourna pudiquement les yeux un instant, puis revint à la charge :_

 _-_ _Je vais te raconter un truc. Tu verras qu'on est tous cons…_

 _Draco reposa la tête contre la vitre, la considérant d'un air défait :_

 _\- J'ai déjà des choses à redire… » dit-il._

 _Elle ne se tut que lorsque sa respiration ralentit considérablement et qu'il avait l'air de dormir, mais les vibrations du bus l'en empêchaient. Il n'aurait pas dû se mettre au fond. Les heures de trajet enfin terminées, ils n'échangèrent que des monosyllabes pour se laisser passer dans l'allée centrale ; il eut un moment de flottement abruti sur le parking de la gare routière. Les gratte-ciels qui s'élevaient devant lui étaient vertigineux._

 _Beth était encore là._

 _« J'ai des meubles à balancer, tu viens m'aider ? Je t'invite à bouffer après. »_


End file.
